Bad Future
by blacksoybiin14
Summary: Gaara masuk dalam 150 orang paling sengsara di dunia karena sifat buruknya, lalu apa yang terjadi kalau ia diberi kesempatan untuk pergi kemasa depan dan melihat betapa menyedihkan kehidupnya Pairing [GaaraxIno] [SaixIno]
1. Chapter 1

Banyak orang yang tidak memperdulikannya. Sifatnya yang irit bicara membuat banyak orang melupakan keberadaannya. Hidupnya yang singkat hanya dibuang sia sia untuk menatap jendela yang entah untuk apa gunanya. Walaupun wajahnya rupawan mungkin tidak akan terlalu membantu membuat orang lebih memperhatikan dirinya. Kemungkinan ia sudah lupa cara bersosialisasi. Individualisme dan ego yang tinggi menjadi tembok akan kehidupan sosialnya. Memang siapa yang ingin berurusan dengan orang seperti itu?

Cinta itu berkorban hingga kau bahkan sulit untuk bernafas hanya demi mendapatkan cinta. Tapi bila kerja kerasnya seakan tidak pernah dihargai. Berlari, tertatih, terjatuh, dan bangkit kembali. Selalu berusaha tegar, berusaha selalu tersenyum meski hatinya menangis. Itulah yang dialami Ino Yamanaka

.

 **BAD FUTURE**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Gaara x Ino, Sai x Ino

.

* * *

"Gaaraaa... apa kau sakit? seharian kau tidak bicara" Kata gadis berambut blonde itu sambil menempelkan tangannya pada dahi laki laki berambut merah bata. perhatian Ino hanya dibalas Gaara dengan melirik sedikit padanya dan mengacuhkan Ino yang berdiri di sampingnya. Seakan matanya berkata pada Ino bahwa 'Aku-Tidak-Butuh-Bantuanmu-Jadi-Pergilah!.

Merasa diabaikan Ino menundukkan wajahnya tanda kecewa, tak disangka air mata metetes dari mata indahnya, mungkin hanya Ino yang sadar bahwa dirinya sedang menangis, karena lemahnya suara Ino bahkan Gaara yang berada di sebelahnya tidak tahu kalau ada gadis yang terluka karena perbuatannya, mungkin hanya sahabatnya Sakura yang mengerti keadaan Ino sekarang

"Ahh... Ino, jangan sedih, kau tahu kan gaara memang jarang bicara" kata Sakura mencairkan suasana, Ino berbalik badan dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Gaara, tapi setelah beberapa langkah, ia berhenti dan kembali melirik pria idamannya itu

"Hei, TUAN PANDA! Ino menunjuk Gaara dengan suara kerasnya sehingga membuat semua orang dikelas melirik ke arahnya

" Aku pasti akan bisa membuatmu menyukaiku, suatu hari nanti, INGAT ITU!" kata Ino optimis sambil meninggalkan Gaara menyisakan punggungnya yang seakan menantang Gaara juga rambut panjangnya yang ia kuncir bergoyang seakan mengejek. Gaara hanya mendecih kesal betapa naifnya gadis itu

Sakura dan teman teman lainnya hanya dapat menggelengkan misterius dan cuek yang ada pada diri gaara membuat ino selalu penasaran pada pria berkantung mata hitam itu. Caranya yang sok tidak peduli dengan dunia, padahal sebenarnya merupakan pengamat yang selalu mengawasi sekitarnya. Ditambah dengan poin plus wajah gaara yang bisa dibilang tampan. Muka tirus dan hidung mancung, kulitnya yang bersih. Membuat ino semakin jatuh hati pada gaara

Hari ini jam pelajaran olah raga sudah selesai , Gaara menuju lokernya untuk mengambil baju sekaligus berjalan jalan. ditengah jalan, ia melewati lorong kelas yang notabene bukan kelasnya ia memandang sebentar pada kelas itu dan tersenyum sedikit, walaupun senyum itu tidak begitu tampak namun senyum itu nampak ikhlas, senyum yang bahkan belum pernah sekalipun ia berikan kepada Ino, padahal Ino sangat mengharapkannya

Singkatnya hanya satu wanita yang membuat Gaara mau menunjukkan senyum itu, Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang disukai Gaara sejak smp

"HEI... RAMBUT MERAH! KENAPA KAU TERSENYUM PADA GADISKU? MAU BERKELAHI HA?"

Gaara sangat tidak beruntung, disaat ia menyukai gadis, justru gadis yang ia sukai sudah berpacaran dan tidak mungkin bisa bersama dengannya. Poor hanya mendelik kesal pada Uzumaki Naruto, pacar dari Hinata. namun hanya dibalas seringai tipis dari Naruto

"Hei,jangan macam macam ya , kalau berani..." Naruto menggantung ucapannya sambil memberi isyarat seakan ia sedang menggorok lehernya. Teman teman yang lain menelan ludah termasuk Hinata dan tak bisa berkata kata saking ngerinya. Bukan Gaara namanya kalau ia sampai takut hanya karena gertakan Naruto, bahkan ia lebih tidak peduli kalau teman temannya menjauhinya, disebabkan kelakuannya yang berani melawan pemimpin geng terbesar disekolah

"Wah, Naruto itu berlebihan sekali..." entah darimana Ino bisa datang dan sekarang tepat di belakang Gaara, Gaara yang sedikit terkejut langsung mencoba untuk kembali bertingkah keren seperti biasa, karena tidak lucu image seorang Gaara luntur karena kaget

Yah,mungkin selain Ino tidak akan ada yang berani terhadap Gaara, selain karena Ino adalah wanita, itu juga karena Ino adalah sepupu jauh dari Naruto, jadi wajar kalo Naruto membiarkannya, toh kalau seandainya Gaara bisa menyukai Ino kan Naruto untung juga, tidak akan ada yang mengganggu hubungan mereka lagi

"Gaaraaaaa, ayoo bicara padaku !, sudah seharian kau tidak bicara padaku, Gaaraa.." Ino mengatakan dengan manja, lelaki bodoh sekalipun pasti akan tergoda apabila seorang wanita cantik memanggilnya dengan manja, tapi Gaara malah merasa jijik, apa Gaara itu lebih dari bodoh?

"GAARA, TUNGGU!" Gaara mempercepat langkahnya, karena ia merasa banyak waktu luang yang terbuang sia sia. Ia pergi ke tempat yang paling aman dimana Ino tidak akan mungkin mengikutinya,Kamar Mandi Pria, Ia mendobrak pintu dan segera menguncinya

" Gadis tidak waras itu..." kata Gaara yang nampak hanya bergumam ditambah gema dari suara bilik kamar mandi, ia mengepalkan tangannya tanda bahwa ia geram dan muak dengan hidupnya, ia bahkan bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri untuk mempunyai kehidupan lebih baik dimasa depan nanti

Gaara selesai berganti pakaian, ia menuju loker dan menemukan sebuah note kecil menghiasi loker miliknya. Tulisan itu sangat familiar, terutama bagi Gaara

AKU TIDAK TERIMA KAU MENYUKAI PACARKU

BESOK PULANG SEKOLAH KUTUNGGU KAU

DI GUDANG BELAKANG SEKOLAH

NARUTO

"Cih, anak itu..." giginya bergemeretak tanda bahwa Gaara telah marah, Gaara memukul lokernya dengan keras. tak seorangpun melihatnya kecuali Ino, hatinya ikut terluka melihat Gaara menderita, ingin Ino menghibur Gaara, tapi Ino takut usahanya akan sia sia seperti biasa

Sehabis olahraga ada pelajaran seni rupa. Pelajaran hari ini cukup menyenangkan, guru kurenai memang pintar membuat suasana kelas lebih hidup, tapi masih ada 2 orang yang sama sekali tidak mendengarkan penjelasan guru favorit tersebut. Gaara masih memandangi keluar jendela dan tidak tertarik dengan penjelasan gurunya, pandangannya sangat kosong. sepertinya ia memiliki banyak masalah, terutama masalah cinta, dan tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata biru aquamarine menatapnya dengan iba.

 _'Apa sekecil itu harapanku untuk bisa mendapatkanmu,Gaara?'_

.

.

.

* * *

"Ah, Ino jangan menyerah untuk mendapatkan Gaara" untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto menyemangati Ino yang hampir putus asa, hal ini memang bukan pertama kali Ino putus asa setelah sekian lama mengejar Gaara dan sama sekali tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan antara mereka berdua. dan jangan berpikir bahwa Naruto itu membenci Gaara hanya karena Gaara menyukai gadisnya,ayolah Naruto bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu.

Kalau bukan karena ceramah dari Naruto, belum tentu Ino akan bertahan sampai sekarang, Ino juga wanita biasa yang hatinya tidak berasal dari baja.

"Apa aku harus menyerah saja ya?" Tanya Ino pada Naruto, Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan menatap langit yang berhiaskan awan putih yang indah

"Ino..."

"Hmm" Ino bergumam menanggapi Naruto

" Apa kau benar benar tau kejadian apa yang terjadi besok pagi?" Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul

" Aku juga tidak tahu... Naruto menggantung omongannya

"...dengarkan aku Ino, banyak hal yang mungkin akan terjadi besok. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan kita nanti, mungkin sekolah kita kebakaran atau kepala sekolah kita masuk ICU,dan banyak hal lain yang tidak terduga lainnya" Ino menanggapi Naruto dengan tertawa, ia sangat menyadari kalau sepupunya itu humoris

"Aku serius Ino,termasuk jika suatu hari nanti Gaara bisa menerimamu apa adanya" Ino sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan Naruto

Apa yang Naruto katakan mungkin benar, tapi itu sangat sulit terjadi,seakan bisa membaca pikiran Ino yang kacau Naruto kembali menatap langit luas

"Kau hanya perlu berusaha sedikit lagi, dan berharap"

"Berharap untuk apa?" Tanya Ino bingung

"Berharap suatu nanti Gaara bisa mencintaimu, dasar payah!" kata Naruto sambil mencubit hidung Ino yang mancung

"Ahh, SAAKIIIT... !"

 _Drrtttt._.

ponsel Ino bergetar tak lama kemudian, Naruto ikut membaca isi pesan yang masuk di ponsel sepupunya, Ino agak sedikit tidak enak hati setelah membaca pesan itu karena akan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian

"Pergilah, setelah ini aku juga akan pulang ke rumah, apa kau pikir ibuku tidak mencariku apa?" kata Naruto seakan paham apa yang Ino mau katakan

Ino hanya membalas dengan senyuman imutnya, yang membuat Naruto selalu rindu pada sepupunya

.

.

Mall Konoha

18:00

"Sakuraaa,kau memang tahu cara menghibur temanmu" kata Ino bersemangat

"Tentu saja apalagi yang membuatmu senang selain belanja" Sakura sedikit bergumam dan ia sempat berfikir hanya dia yang dapat mendengar ucapannya sendiri

"Kau berkata sesuatu Sakura?"

"A...a...t-tidak tidak apa apa kok... Sakura gelagapan,tapi sebenarnya Ino tidak terlalu terpengaruh oleh ucapan Sakura, ia mengamati kaca etalase yang memajang boneka boneka lucu

"Boneka panda..." kata Ino masih menatap etalase

.

Sebuah boneka panda lucu akhirnya dibeli Ino, bulunya yang putih dan lembut mampu menghipnotis Ino untuk selalu memeluknya

"Sepertinya kau menyukai boneka itu, mulai sekarang kau pasti akan memeluknya setiap malam" Ino hanya tersenyum pada sahabatnya

"Ah,tidak. Aku akan memberikannya kepada seseorang" Sakura agak terkejut

"Tentunya untuk Gaara" tambah Ino

Tidak ada yang bisa Sakura lakukan selain tersenyum, ia tidak tahu bagaimana membuat Ino sadar, bahwa Gaara sudah tidak mungkin bisa Ino dapatkan. Ia hanya berharap suatu saat ada keajaiban yang bisa merubah pemikiran Sakura tentang Gaara dan Ino

"Oh,Ino,apa itu di luar?" Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Tidak tahu,tapi sepertinya menarik, ayo Sakura!" Ino menarik tangan Sakura dan menyeretnya keluar mall

"Eeh, jangan keras keras Inoo."

Kedua sahabat itu keluar dari mall konoha, ternyata hanya anak anak maniak astronomi yang sedang berkumpul.

"Oh, maaf mengganggu." Ino yang memiliki hasrat ingin tahu yang kuat segera menghampiri salah satu anak astronomi yang sedang membetulkan teleskop.

"Iya"

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Ino

"Oh, lihatlah ke langit tengah malam nanti, menurut perkiraan kami akan ada hujan meteor yang indah, kami kesini untuk melihat peristiwa langka ini yang mungkin hanya terjadi kira kira setiap 150 tahun sekali" kata pemuda itu penuh prediksi

"Waah, bintang jatuh ya?" -sekarang Sakura yang bersemangat -"...aku ingin sekali melihatnya, sehingga aku bisa membuat harapan" sambung Sakura

"Harapan?" Tanya Ino bingung

"Aduuh, kau tidak tahu ya? Kalau kau melihat bintang jatuh, kau bisa membuat harapan dan harapanmu bisa menjadi kenyataan" Sakura menjelaskan layaknya guru menjelaskan muridnya

 _'Harapan ya?'_

 _._

 _'Benarkah itu bisa berhasil?'_

 _._

 _'Apakah masih ada harapan untukku?'_

"Gaara..."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Malam ini sangat dingin, Ino merapatkan selimutnya dan mencoba untuk tidur, satu satunya suara yang terdengar hanyalah suara jam yang membuyarkan konsentrasinya,

"AARRGGGH..." Ino mengacak ngacak rambutnya karena malas,Ino bangun dari tempat tidur dan menuju jendela kamar. Ia menengok sebentar jam dinding kamarnya, sudah pukul setengah dua belas. Ino mencoba menenangkan diri dengan membuka jendela dan melihat langit malam, ia biarkan angin malam itu menghempas wajahnya, menerbangkan poninya. ia menatap angkasa yang dipenuhi banyak bintang.

 _'Indahnya...'_ batin Ino sambil tersenyum

"Itu apa ya...? -mata Ino menyipit,mencoba memfokuskan pandangan matanya kelangit- ...itukah bintang jatuh yang dimaksud?"

Ino memejamkan matanya beberapa saat, ia menggenggam tangannya dan ia menaruhnya di depan dadanya, Bintang itu bersinar cukup terang,tapi sesaat kemudian menghilang dari langit,meninggalkan sinarnya yang beberapa saat lalu sempat menghiasi langit.

Ino membuka matanya perlahan, hatinya terasa tentram seketika, dan senyum mengembang di pipinya

"Hooaaam..." Ino menguap lebar, ia melirik sebentar pada boneka yang barusan ia beli. sepertinya ini sudah lewat jam tidurnya, ia menutup jendelanya dan kembali ke tempat tidurnya

 _'Malam ini sangat dingin'_ batin Ino,ia menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dan mulai kembali tidur

Dilangit puluhan bintang jatuh dari angkasa. Yang siap mengantarkan Ino ke alam mimpinya

.

.

KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL

Hari ini semua berjalan dengan tenang termasuk Ino, gadis yang biasanya cerewet ini kali ini terlihat tenang, tidak terlalu banyak bicara, apalagi terhadap Gaara. Gaara merasa senang senang saja kalau Ino tidak mengganggunya, walaupun ada perasaan aneh, saat Ino acuh padanya selama seharian. tapi Gaara tidak ingin memperdulikannya. Baginya,lebih baik memikirkan cara merebut Hinata dari Naruto daripada memikirkkan Ino

"Ino... kau sakit ya?" terlihat sekali kalau Sakura sangat memperhatikan sahabatnya

Gaara yang mendengar pembicaraan antara Sakura dan Ino mencoba untuk menguping

"Oh,tidak Sakura,tapi.. Ino menunduk kebawah,

sekejap kemudian Ino kembali menampakkan wajah cerianya dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya

"..Tidak apa apa, Sakura-chan!" Sakura lega, sahabatnya bisa tersenyum kembali. Walaupun sebenarnya Ino masih menyembunyikan kesedihan akan cintanya, mereka berdua kembali memperhatikan pelajaran, meninggalkan Gaara yang masih asik dengan pikirannya sendiri

TIK..TOK..TIK..TOK

Pelajaran guru Anko sudah selesai

Jam entah mengapa berjalan sangat cepat, walaupun begitu tidak tampak kekhawatiran Gaara akan Naruto yang sebentar lagi akan memberinya 'pelajaran' atas semua yang dilakukannya dengan hubungan Naruto dan Hinata setelah pulang sekolah.

Gaara tidak terlalu memikirkan semua itu, tetapi Ino tidak bisa diam melihat Gaara akan dihajar habis habisan oleh sepupunya. ia terus melihat Gaara dan meremas ujung roknya

 _'Gaara... kau yakin akan baik baik saja?'_

.

.

Bel pulang sudah terdengar kurang lebih setengah jam yang lalu, Gaara masih mengemasi barang di lokernya dan pulang seperti biasa, tidak ada rasa takut pada dirinya akan ancaman Naruto beberapa hari lalu. Tanpa Gaara sadari Ino masih memperhatikan Gaara dari jarak yang lumayan dekat, dengan memeluk boneka panda yang akan ia berikan kepada Gaara

Ino menarik nafas perlahan,untuk memantapkan niatnya, ia berjalan menuju Gaara,ia percepat langkahnya.

Merasa ada yang menghampirinya, Gaara pun menoleh. Mata Ino dan Gaara saling bertemu. Ino yang gugup menghentikan langkahnya,menyisakan jarak antara mereka berdua, diremasnya boneka panda itu

Hening

Masih belum ada yang mau berbicara diantara mereka berdua,dari jarak yang ada Ino mencoba memberikan boneka itu pada Gaara, namun hanya dibalas oleh lirikan sinis dari Gaara, seakan lirikan itu berkata

'Hal-bodoh-apa-lagi-yang-akan-kau-lakukan?"

Ino mencoba mengatur nafas dan memulai pembicaraan, keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya dan membasahi poninya

"Akhir-akhir ini kau pasti kurang tidur...-Ino kembali terdiam,ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan melanjutkan pembicaraan...-itu terlihat jelas dari kantung matamu."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan boneka panda?" Tanya Gaara ketus

Ino mencoba memilah kata yang pantas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Gaara

"Oh, aku membelinya agar kau bisa tidur lebih nyenyak. Bila aku tidak bisa tidur,memeluk boneka dapat membuat hatiku lebih nyaman"

"Pergilah...kau membuang waktuku"Gaara meninggalkan Ino yang masih mematung disana. Gaara tidak peduli bahwa perilakunya sangat melukai Ino dan membuatnya menangis .

Tapi Ino masih belum menyerah, ia kembali mencoba mengejar Gaara. Ia menarik tangan Gaara sekaligus menghentikan langkahnya

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN INO!" kata Gaara kesal

Gaara yang awalnya sangat jengkel hatinya perlahan mulai mencair saat melihat Ino menangis. Bagi Gaara, itu adalah pertama kalinya melihat Ino menangis, pertama kalinya melihat Ino sangat putus asa

"Tolong... beri aku kesempatan Gaara, aku berjanji akan bisa lebih dari Hinata .aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu kecewa, beri aku kesempatan" kata Ino memohon

"Maaf Ino, aku tidak bisa" ucap Gaara tegas

Ino melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Gaara perlahan, walaupun Ino menangis ia mencoba tersenyum sebisanya

"Ah,begitu..."

bahkan mungkin Naruto juga akan menyadari kalau itu hanya senyum palsu untuk menutupi kesedihannya

"Hinata-chan memang cantik ya? aku sangat iri" Ino masih mencoba tersenyum

"Hentikan senyum palsumu Ino,kau terlihat bodoh!"

perlahan Ino mulai berjalan mundur,membuat jarak yang semakin jauh antara dirinya dan Gaara

"Setelah ini aku tidak akan mengejarmu lagi, Gaara. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya kau melihatku seperti ini " kini Ino berbalik, dan menjauh dari Gaara

Gaara masih tidak mengerti,memang ini yang diinginkan Gaara sejak dulu, tapi kenapa ia merasa tidak rela? kenapa hatinya juga ikut sakit?

" dan satu lagi... Ino berhenti dan menoleh pada Gaara...kalau kau merasa sedih, atau punya banyak masalah. Aku adalah orang pertama yang siap membantumu" kata Ino sambil tersenyum

Koridor sekolah mungkin satu satunya saksi bisu akan pahitnya cinta Ino, dan Gaara sendiri masih mematung disana. mencoba memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya. Pikirannya berkecamuk, ia bingung apa ia harus senang atau sedih,atau tidak keduanya.

"Hei,mau kemana kau? PERUSAK HUBUNGAN ORAANNG!" Naruto berteriak, saat mengetahui Gaara tak jauh dari penglihatannya. Gaara merasa panas saat Naruto memanggilnya, tapi memang benar itulah yang terjadi. Seakan tidak peduli Gaara mencoba meninggalkan Naruto,membiarkannya mengoceh seperti orang gila

"DENGARKAN AKU,BRENGSEK!"

Gaara menghentikan merasakan langkah kaki yang semakin dekat menuju ke arahnya ia menoleh dan mendapati Naruto mendekati dirinya dan mengepalkan tinju ke arah muka Gaara

 _BUAGKH!_

pukulan keras tepat mendarat di hidung Gaara,menyebabkan sebagian darah yang keluar mengotori seragam sekolahnya. Naruto masih memandangnya dengan wajah kesal, dengan nafas yang terengah engah Naruto mencoba mengatakan sesuatu

"Aku... tidak suka, ada orang yang tidak menghargai orang lain" Naruto mencoba menenangkan dirinya

"Aku mencoba bersabar saat kau menyukai gadisku, tapi aku tidak bisa diam saat kau memperlakukan Ino seperti itu" Naruto mencengkram kerah seragam Gaara.

Gaara membelalakkan matanya, ternyata ada orang yang melihat kejadian itu

Naruto masih kesal dengan Gaara. kini Ia mencengkram baju Gaara,gigi Naruto bergemeretak

"Cobalah...untuk menyukainya. dia gadis yang baik" kini Naruto terlihat sangat putus asa, cengkramannya mengendur dan menyisakan ruang bagi Gaara untuk bernafas, walau pun tampak samar, tapi Gaara yakin bahwa ada Ino sedang sedih melihatnya, dan mungkin hanya Gaara yang menyadari ada Ino di situ

"Aku...tidak akan menyukai Ino" kata Gaara tanpa ragu

Ino yang mendengar kegaduhan dari Gaara berasal segera menghampirinya, Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Gaara tengah dipukuli oleh sepupunya

Naruto bahkan sudah muak,dari pandangan Gaara sudah terlihat Ino berkaca kaca,sedangkan Gaara sendiri tidak merasa bersalah

"KATAKAN SEKALI LAGII !" kini Naruto bersiap meninju muka Gaara

Gaara yang merasa akan terkena hamparan keras dari Naruto mencoba memejamkan mata, dan sekuat mungkin akan menahan rasa sakit dari Naruto

1 detik

5 detik

30 detik

Hening...

.

.

.

 _'Ada yang aneh'_ pikir Gaara, ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya, dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat hal yang tidak biasa, Gaara melirik pada jam sekolah, jarum jam itu berhenti seketika.

"AKH..." Gaara ingin berteriak, tapi rasanya seperti ada yang mengganjal dalam tenggorokannya bahkan suara pun susah ia keluarkan.

Tangan Naruto berhenti,beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Gaara juga mencoba melihat ke sekelilngnya,dari pandangan matanya anginpun tidak bisa menggerakkan bunga bunga,Gaara mencoba berjalan untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, dari kejauhan Nampak Ino yang sedang menangisi Gaara,tapi air matanya tidak sampai menyentuh tanah, air berhenti mengalir. Bahkan kupu kupu yang terbang diam, tidak bergerak Pesawat airbus yang jaraknya puluhan kilometer di atas kepalanya pun seakan mengambang dan terhenti

Gaara menyadari sesuatu

 _'Waktu telah berhenti'_ gumamnya,

Dari kejauhan Gaara melihat seberkas sinar yang menghampirinya. Lama kelamaan Gaara menyadari itu bukan sinar mengulurkan tangannya,seakan ingin mengajak Gaara.

'Ikutlah,bersamaku...dan akan kutunjukkan sesuatu..."

Gaara membelalakkan kedua matanya

"K-Kau...KAU...KAU!"

Bersambung


	2. Book of Past

Dari kejauhan Gaara melihat seberkas sinar yang menghampirinya. Lama kelamaan Gaara menyadari itu bukan sinar orang yang menghampirinya .Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya,seakan ingin mengajak Gaara.

'Ikutlah,bersamaku...dan akan kutunjukkan sesuatu..."

Gaara membelalakkan kedua matanya

"K-Kau...KAU...KAU!"

.

 **BAD FUTURE**

Chapter 2 : Book of Past

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Gaara x Ino, Sai x Ino

.

* * *

"Kau itu kan, Hyuuga Neji. Kakak dari Hinata, bukankah kau harusnya sudah..." Gaara menggantung omongannya

"Mati" seakan Neji tahu lanjutan dari pembicaraan Gaara,Gaara tersentak kaget, ia masih tidak percaya apa yang ia alami beberapa menit yang lalu

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu" Neji menarik tangan Gaara dan melaju secepat kilat, lebih cepat dari kecepatan cahaya. Gaara yang tidak bisa apa apa hanya memejamkan matanya,semakin rapat dan lebih rapat. Tubuhnya terguncang hebat,jantungnya berdegup kencang

Saat merasa semua perlahan mulai normal,Gaara membuka matanya . Ketika ia melihat ke sekelilingnya ia merasa tidak asing dengan tempatnya sekarang

"Kamarku...?" Tanya Gaara heran

"Apa aku sudah mati?"

Ia lebih heran lagi melihat ada wanita cantik disampingnya, sedang tertidur pulas.

' _Tunggu dulu'_ batinnya

"Akh, HINATAAA" Gaara berteriak saking kagetnya

Hinata perlahan membuka matanya dengan malas, masih terlalu pagi baginya untuk beraktivitas

"Ohayou, Gaara...-kata Hinata menanggapi. Hinata mengucek matanya sambil melirik jam dinding-...Gaara,aku tahu kau selalu bangun lebih pagi dariku. Tapi apa kau harus membangunkanku pukul lima pagi?" Hinata kesal.

"Hinata, kenapa kau disini?"

"Apa kau demam Tuan Sabaku?" Hinata menaruh tangannya pada dahi Gaara,membuat Gaara tersipu setengah mati. Baru kali ini Hinata memperhatikannya lebih dari seorang lebih,seperti masih memandangi Hinata dengan wajah tidak percaya,tapi Hinata malah bingung dengan sifat Gaara pagi ini.

"Aku akan membuatkan mu sarapan" Hinata dengan malas bangun dari kasur,menyibakkan selimut yang melapisi tubuhnya membuat sebagian tubuhnya terekspos, karena saat itu Hinata hanya menggunakan lingerie hitam yang hanya menutupi bagian intimnya yang melihat Hinata berpenampilan seperti itu segera memalingkan wajahnya pertanda malu. Semburat merah muncul pada kedua pipinya

 _'_ _Apa yang sedang terjadi?_ '

Sebenarnya,masih banyak pertanyaan yang ada di otak Gaara, pikirannya kini kacau, karena dalam satu hari ini sudah banyak kejadian tak terduga yang menimpa dirinya. Jika saja seandainya ada seseorang yang mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi padanya, ia akan sangat berterimakasih.

"Pagi ini dingin ya... tidak seperti tadi malam" Hinata tersenyum sambil mengenakan sweater berwarna lavender miliknya.

 _'_ _memang apa yang terjadi tadi malam?'_ kini kepala Gaara sangat pusing karena tidak bisa mencerna semua pembicaaran yang barusan terjadi.

Gaara masih terdiam di kamar,sedangkan Hinata sudah beranjak ke dapur,sibuk memasak. Pandangannya kini terfokus pada cermin yang berada di depannya. Gaara terbangun dari kasurnya, ia meraba wajahnya sesekali. Walaupun ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah wajahnya, tapi ia merasa wajahnya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tidak ada luka pada wajah Gaara, padahal sebelumnya Naruto sempat meninju mukanya.

"Apa sebelumnya aku setinggi ini?" gumamnya,

Pandangannya beralih pada sebuah foto diatas mejanya

'Aku lulusan Tokyo University? benarkah?"

Ia terus memperhatikan wajahnya bingung,sampai ia menyadari ada seseorang dari balik cermin.

"Hari yang membingungkan ya..., Sabaku-san"

Gaara terkejut, tapi ia masih berusaha seperti tidak terjadi apa apa

"Neji, jelaskan apa yang terjadi padaku!, kenapa kau dan aku ada disini,lalu kenapa Hinata tidur di kamarku sambil berpakaian setangah bugil, dan..." Neji hanya terkekeh kecil " Kau belum berubah sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu" Gaara membelalakkan matanya

"Oke...oke...-Neji mencairkan suasana-...kau masuk dalam daftar 150 MMP- Neji sukses membuat Gaara makin bingung

"Most Miserable Person, aku yakin bahasa inggris mu tidak terlalu buruk" Neji mengeluarkan selembar kertas berisi daftar nama nama orang, yang dimana ada nama Gaara masuk dalam daftar itu

"Kau ada diurutan ke 58" Gaara masih memperhatikan namanya lengkap dengan identitasnya berada di kertas itu, sepertinya walaupun secara garis besar sudah Neji ceritakan,tapi otak Gaara belum sepenuhnya memahami apa yang terjadi, melihat gelagat Gaara. Neji menghela nafas dan menjelaskannya lebih rinci

"Haah...Gaara,kita selalu melakukan kesalahan bodoh yang membuat kita menyesal karena kita tidak mampu untuk memperbaikinya. Tapi,kalau kita bisa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi sebelum kita melakukan kesalahan itu,kita tidak mungkin..."

"Tunggu,apa ini masa depanku?Untuk apa aku dibawa kesini?" Gaara yang mulai paham memotong pembicaraan, Neji hanya tersenyum kecil

"Aku tahu,tidak butuh waktu lama agar kau paham" Gaara menaikan salah satu alisnya "Lalu,apa hubungannya denganku?" Neji menghela napas kembali

"Gaara, aku tahu kau orang baik,tapi terkadang kau ceroboh dalam mengambil keputusan, sehingga kau masuk ke dalam daftar MMP. Ayolah Gaara,hanya orang orang terpilih saja yang dapat melihat dan memperbaiki masa depannya" mendengar pernyataan itu Gaara hanya terdiam,dan tidak tahu harus berbicara apa

"Kau harusnya senang..."

"CUKUP!" Neji terkejut ketika pembicaraannya dipotong oleh Gaara "...Aku sudah bahagia Neji,mungkin aku sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan Hinata. Aku cukup bahagia saat aku tahu kalau di masa depan aku bisa bahagia dengan Hinata"

Neji hanya tertunduk, "Tidak Gaara, kau salah besar. Ada sesuatu yang harus kau lihat" Gaara hanya terdiam, mereka semua hanya terdiam. sampai ada suara dari balik pintu yang memecah keheningan

"GAARAAA...KAU MAU SARAPAN TIDAK?" ternyata itu suara Hinata yang kesal Gaara tidak segera turun untuk mencicipi masakan Hinata

"Aku kesana sayaang..." Gaara menjawab sumringah . Gaara segera menuju ruang makan dan meninggalkan Neji sendirian

"Kau akan melihat semuanya,Gaara"

.

.

.

* * *

"Gaara, bagaimana pekerjaanmu sebagai wedding organizer" yah, bagi Hinata sangat asing apabila saat makan hanya berdiam diri tanpa interaksi

"Yaah, umm..." Gaara menggantung omongannya

"Pasti akan sangat sulit bagimu. sedangkan kakakmu Kankuro malah menjadi seniman boneka dan melimpahkan semua tanggung jawab kepadamu"

Gaara masih tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Hinata. Membicarakan pekerjaan kepada anak muda yang sebenarnya masih berusia 16 tahun bukanlah hal yang umum. Gaara masih terfokus pada makanannya sampai ia menyadari bahwa Neji mengamatinya dari tadi

 _'_ _Kenapa dia disini?'_ Gaara bertanya heran

"Kau kenapa Gaara? apa yang kau lihat?" Hinata penasaran,hal itu cukup untuk membuyarkan pemikiran Gaara

"Ah,tidak apa Hinata"

Neji hanya memandangi mereka berdua sambil tersenyum simpul pada Gaara. Namun bagi Gaara senyum itu sangat ambigu untuknya.

"Maaf Hinata,aku sedang tidak lapar" ucap Gaara bohong dan kemudian meninggalkan Hinata yang masih bingung dengan sikap Gaara.

.

.

Gaara menuju kekamar dan menutup pintu sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Gaara menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang king size-nya dan melihat Neji sudah berada di kamarnya

"Aku sudah tau kau pasti akan kesini"

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya bagaimana aku kesini atau apa yang barusan terjadi?"

"Tidak" Gaara menjawab singkat

"Kau susah ditebak" Neji yang tadi berdiri di dekat tembok memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Hei..., Kau harusnya berterima kasih kepadaku. Karena campur tanganku juga kau bisa punya kesempatan untuk melihat masa depanmu. Dan aku menjadi pendampingmu selama kau ada disini"

Gaara hanya memejamkan matanya untuk tetap berusaha tenang,sambil berusaha mendengarkan Neji.

"Haah..., kau ini" Neji hanya geleng geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Gaara.

"Aku awalnya kaget melihat namamu ada di daftar itu,dan sebenarnya kau pun juga tidak masuk dalam orang terpilih untuk datang ke masa depan" Neji menghentikan pembicaraan untuk melihat ekspresi Gaara. Namun,sepertinya Gaara sudah terlalu lelah untuk pagi ini.

"Tapi aku percaya kau orang baik,dan kau pantas untuk hidup bahagia. Jadi,aku merekomendasikanmu."pembicaraan panjang lebar yang terjadi antara mereka hanya dibalas dengan senyum ejekkan oleh Neji namanya kalau hanya diremehkan oleh seorang Gaara sudah menyerah.

"Hei,dewasalah umurmu disini sudah 27 tahun" Neji masih mencoba mengambil simpati Gaara, sayangnya tidak ada respon yang baik dari Gaara.

"Oh iya,masalahmu ini tidak bisa kau ceritakan dengan orang dimasa ini,walaupun kau mengenal orang itu sekalipun. Termasuk Hinata,karena bisa repot kalau orang di masa depan tahu tentang identitas mu. Bisa bisa rahasia langit terbongkar. Kalau kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi selama sepuluh tahun terakhir,kau harus mencari tahunya sendiri" Usaha keras Neji berbuah hasil,Gaara yang tadinya malas mendengarkan kini terbangun dari ranjangnya

"Dan jangan pernah melakukan hal yang membuatmu terikat dengan masa depan ini,kau disini kan hanya melihat masa depanmu saja, jangan sampai membuat janji,memberikan harapan,merusak hubungan dimasa depan dan mengubah masa depan orang lain" kata Neji antusias

"Memangnya kenapa?" bukannya Gaara tidak pintar lagi di masan depan,hanya saja sekarang ia sedang berada di mode malas berpikir.

"Lah... namanya saja ikatan,kalau kau sampai terikat di masa ini,kau tidak akan bisa pulang kemasamu sampai ikatannya lepas"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Gaara meminta saran

Neji mendekatkan telunjuknya pada kening Gaara "Pakailah otakmu,jenius"

"SAYANG AKU AKAN PERGI KE TOKO,JAGA DIRIMU BAIK BAIK" terdengar suara Hinata dari lantai bawah. Gaara bergegas turun dari kamarnya, sambil melambaikan tangan pada Hinata. Sebuah Honda jazz berwarna hitam itu keluar dari garasi dan melesat menjauhi rumah Gaara. Senyum yang sebelumnya menghiasi bibir Gaara memudar seiring berlalunya mobil Hinata

.

.

Setelah Hinata pergi, Gaara sibuk mencari sesuatu di gudang, Neji yang heran melihat perilaku Gaara hanya dapat menebak nebak apa yang sedang Gaara lakukan.

"Apa yang kau cari ditempat seperti ini Gaara?" Tanya Neji heran

"Banyak,mungkin foto atau catatan,atau apapun yang dapat menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padaku sepuluh tahun belakangan ini" Kata Gaara sambil masih membongkar isi gudang rumahnya

Neji hanya terkekeh "Kau banyak akal juga ya,tidak salah kau jadi ranking satu di kelas" Gaara tidak terlalu menanggapinya dengan serius, Gaara masih terfokus untuk mengetahui kejadian apa saja yang ia alami selama sepuluh tahun terakhir, termasuk bagaimana ia akhirnya bisa resmi berpacaran dengan sejenak di pikiran Gaara soal Ino, apakah sesudah sepuluh tahun Ino bisa melupakan dirinya atau tidak.

 _'_ _Ahh... apa yang aku pikirkan'_ batin Gaara frustasi

Pencarian Gaara berbuah hasil, ia menemukan buku tahunan SMA nya.

"Gotcha!" Gaara gembira

Ia tahu buku itu akan sangat membantu. Ia mencoba membolak balik buku itu untuk menemukan apabila ada petunjuk pada buku tahunan miliknya. Dibuku itu, Gaara menemukan daftar nama dan identitas seluruh siwa SMA konoha, ada ratusan orang yang ada didalam buku itu.

Tapi Gaara termasuk orang tertutup dan jarang bersosialisasi sehingga tidak banyak orang yang ia kenal. Bahkan ia tidak terlalu akrab dengan teman sekelasnya sendiri. Gaara kini telah menemukan penyesalan pertamanya, apabila ia kembali ke masanya nanti ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk lebih bersosialisasi,mencari teman baik, yah minimal satu saja sudah cukup.

Gaara masih membolak balik buku itu, hingga ada yang sempat mencuri perhatiannya

Nama : Yamanaka Ino

Tempat Tanggal Lahir : Konoha, 23 September 1999

Hobi : Berkebun

Alamat : Konoha Residence Blok 12 B no.10

 _'_ _Ino...'_

Dibuku itu juga terdapat foto Ino disana, Ino tersenyum sangat manis .Entah kenapa muka Gaara merah padam hanya karena melihat foto Ino disana. ' _Apa Ino sudah bahagia?'_ Gaara merasa penasaran, terlebih pria seperti apa yang dapat membuat Ino bahagia selain dirinya.

Gaara menyobek halaman buku yang berisi identitas Ino disana, ia tahu suatu saat mungkin akan berguna. Ia menaruh sobekan kertas itu kedalam saku celananya

"Apa yang aku pikirkan?" kata Gaara, Gaara melirik jam di dinding. Waktu sudah menujukkan pukul delapan lebih lima, ia juga kan harus bekerja. Gaara membuka dompetnya dan menemukan kartu nama terselip disana. Kartu nama itu berisi identitas Gaara serta alamat tempat kerja Gaara. Disana jelas tertulis kalau Gaara adalah seorang Wedding Organizer,Gaara merasa mudah dengan pekerjaan ayah Gaara dulu seorang wedding organizer juga,

 _"_ Kartu nama ini sangat membantu" Gaara bersiap siap mandi dan berangkat kerja

' _Hari ini sudah cukup berat, aku tidak ingin menambah kacau lagi_ ' batin Gaara

Setelah mandi dan memakan sisa sandwich di meja makan, Gaara mengeluarkan mobil mazda berwarna merah dari garasi dan melaju menuju kantornya. Bukan hal yang sulit untuk Gaara menyetir mobil, karena sudah sejak masuk SMA ia dilatih ayahnya untuk bisa mengendarai mobil sendiri. Yah dari awal saja sudah terlihat mudah, Gaara percaya semua akan baik baik saja sampai ia kembali nanti

' _Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?_ ' batin Gaara sembil tersenyum

' _Semuanya akan baik baik saja_ '

.

.

.

* * *

"APA? KALIAN INGIN BERHENTI?" Ucap Gaara terkejut

"Maafkan kami,ketua. Kami belum mendapatkan gaji selama dua bulan. Kami juga butuh uang untuk menyambung hidup kami" kata pria berkulit eksotis itu menjelaskan sesopan mungkin

"Jangan terlalu baik kepadanya Darui, Dia bukan ketua kita lagi !" ucap seorang lagi dengan lantang. Gaara hanya membelalakkan matanya tanda kesal

"Orang egois seperti dia yang hanya memikirkan diri sendiri dan pacarnya itu,mana mungkin memperhatikan kita? hah?" Gaara makin tidak mengerti, apa hubungan pekerjaannya dengan Hinata, dan hal buruk apa yang ia lakukan hingga membuat timnya memutuskan untuk keluar serentak secara sepihak?

"Ayo Darui kita tinggalkan orang itu !" dan akhirnya rekan kerja Gaara meninggalkan ruangan Gaara satu persatu kecuali Darui. Darui memandang Gaara dengan wajah kecewa bercampur sedih.

"Kalau kau ingin pergi, pergi saja sana!" ucap Gaara pasrah

Darui menghampiri meja Gaara sambil menaruh selembar kertas diatasnya

"Itu nominal yang harus ketua bayar kepada kami, itu termasuk gaji kami dua bulan,ganti rugi dan lain lain"

Gaara melirik kaget melihat jumlah angka yang tertera pada kertas itu,

"APA APAAN INI? KALIAN BERUSAHA MEMERASKU?" ujar Gaara frustasi.

"Itupun belum ditambah uang tunjangan kami selama dua bulan" kata Darui menambahkan

"Argghh..." Gaara mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"Kami masih berbaik hati tidak memberikan batas waktu untuk ketua,karena aku yakin ketua masih punya tanggung jawab. Aku juga sudah menulis nomor teleponku di belakang kertas,kapan ketua siap membayar,hubungi saja nomor itu" Kata Darui masih berusaha sopan

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya ketua" Darui membungkukan padanya kemudian berjalan mengarah pintu untuk keluar.

Darui berhenti saat menggenggam gagang pintu,karena ia merasa ada hal yang ia lupa bilang kepada Gaara

"Meskipun begitu,kami tidak akan segan segan melapor ke polisi kalau kami tahu bahwa ketua lari dengan tuduhan penggelapan uang" ucap Darui sebelum menutup pintu

Gaara sontak terkejut mendengarkan ucapan Darui, pria yang dikira Gaara paling sopan diantara teman temannya yang lain ini ternyata bisa menunjukkan taringnya pada Gaara sekalipun.

Gaara kini sendirian, pekerjaannya kini tidak semudah yang ia pikirkan.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu bekerja Gaara?" kata Neji yang tiba tiba muncul bersandar di salah satu sisi tembok sambil memberikan senyum yang mengejek. Gaara yang seakan sudah tidak perduli lagi bahkan dengan kedatangan Neji sekalipun,hanya dapat membenamkan wajahnya ke meja yang berada di depannya.

"Hei, kau masih satu hari disini,masih banyak yang harus kau ketahui tentang masa depanmu" Neji mencoba menenangkan suasana hati Gaara yang kelihatannya masih belum stabil

"Sudahlah,aku maau jalan jalan"

Gaara yang bosan memutuskan keluar untuk menikmati secangkir kopi di kedai di pinggir jalan

Gaara mengamati kotanya yang sudah banyak berubah,trotoar sudah tertata rapi beserta bangku kayu panjang setiap sepuluh meter,memudahkan para wisatawan maupun turis dapat memanjakan matanya sedikit lebih lama. Gedung dan infrastruktur sudah sangat berkembang,terbukti dengan banyaknya gedung pencakar langit disekitar mata memandang. Transportasi umum mungkin merupakan trend baru masyarakat masa depan,terbukti dengan sedikitnya kendaraan pribadi dan kereta listrik ramah lingkungan yang transit tiap lima belas menit sekali.

"Totalnya sepuluh yen" kata sang kasir dengan ramah, Gaara merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil uang, dan disana juga ia menemukan sobekan kertas buku tahunannya yang ia sobek tadi pagi masih ada di dalam sakunya.

"Ino? kenapa bisa ada di..."

 _"_ _Setelah ini aku tidak akan mengejarmu lagi, Gaara. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya kau melihatku seperti ini "_

 _"_ _dan satu lagi,kalau kau merasa sedih, atau punya banyak masalah. Aku adalah orang pertama yang siap membantumu"_

Ingatan itu tiba tiba saja terlintas di otaknya, Gaara masih ingat betul kejadian beberapa jam ketika ia masih menjadi anak SMA. tapi yang jadi pertanyaannya adalah apa Ino masih mengingat janjinya?

"Aku tahu aku harus kemana" Gaara meminum kopinya sampai habis dan terburu buru menuju mobilnya meninggalkan kedai kopi dan menuju rumah Ino secepat mungkin, berdasarkan GPS pada smartphone Gaara, Gaara akan lebih mudah mencari alamat Ino. Gaara yakin Ino tidak akan mudah melupakan dirinya, walaupun itu sudah sepuluh tahun.

.

.

* * *

'Di daerah ini rumahnya?' pikir Gaara setelah memasuki gerbang masuk perumahan Ino. Gaara baru tahu kalau konoha residence merupakan perumahan elit di Konoha, hal itu dapat diketahui dari bangunan bangunan dan rumah rumah yang ada disana sangat rapi dan tertata, sehingga menimbulkan kesan nyaman dan tentram. Bahkan jika dipikir pikir rumah yang ada di kawasan ini mungkin harganya lebih mahal dua kali lipat dari rumah yang sekarang ia miliki.

Setelah berputar putar, Gaara akhirnya menemukan rumah yang kemungkinan besar milik Ino Yamanaka. Rumahnya memang besar ada taman di samping rumahnya yang sangat indah, berbagai bunga warna warni terlihat masih segar yang Gaara bahkan tidak dapat menyebutkan nama seluruh bunga di sana,dan air mancur berada di tengah tengah taman memberi kesan segar pada taman itu, seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang tengah berada di taman itu

"Sesiang ini masih berkebun?" ucap Gaara sambil melirik jamnya yang ternyata sudah pukul sepuluh lebih lima belas

Sadar kalau ada yang membicarakannya,wanita itu menghentikan aktivitasnya

"Rupanya aku ada tamu" ucap wanita itu sambil menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang sedang membicarakannya. Tapi setelah ia tahu siapa tamunya ekspresi wajah Ino seakan berubah

Gaara hanya terdiam di hadapan Ino

"Ino..." pipi Gaara memerah saat bertemu Ino, entah perasaan apa tapi Gaara merasa Ino lebih cantik dari sebelumnya, rambutnya yang panjang dikucir kini Ino biarkan tergerai dan ia jepit bagian poninya, wajahnya kini lebih dewasa dari yang terakhir Gaara lihat. Hal itu semakin sempurna saat Ino mengenakan kaus ketat berwarna ungu pastel dan celana pendek yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya yang mulus hingga ke paha dipadu dengan flat shoes bermotif bunga bunga

Jantung Gaara berdegup hebat, sedangkan pipinya masih memerah dari tadi

 _'_ _Apa Ino dimasa depan adalah seorang model?'_ batin Gaara,Ino pun bangkit dan memastikan apakah tamunya kali ini benar Gaara

"Gaara,itu kah kau?" untuk pertama kalinya Gaara mendengar suara Ino ketika sudah dewasa, memang tidak berbeda jauh dengan suaranya sewaktu sma tapi kali ini tidak terlalu berisik dan mengganggu

Merasa tidak direspon, Ino memutuskan untuk mendekatinya, Gaara yang gugup hanya bisa mematung sambil membiarkan aliran darahnya mengalir dengan derasnya.

Ino yakin bahwa yang berdiri didepannya adalah Gaara,tapi untuk apa Gaara kesini?

"Gaara,untuk apa kau..." belum sempat Ino selesai bertanya ia dibuat bungkam karena tiba tiba Gaara refleks memeluknya

Gaara mendekap Ino sangat erat,rasanya seperti Gaara takut kalau Ino akan jatuh ke tangan orang lain

"Ino,aku senang dapat bertemu denganmu lagi" ucap Gaara sambil masih memeluk Ino, ia merasa sangat nyaman ketika memeluk Ino

"Aku sangat sangat senang" kata Gaara sambil memeluk Ino lebih erat

Ino yang kaget karena tiba tiba Gaara memeluknya dan membuatnya kehabisan kata kata .Ino mengumpulkan semua tenaganya untuk berusaha melepaskan pelukan Gaara,tapi Ino tidak cukup kuat apabila dibandingkan dengan Gaara yang seorang laki laki

"Gaara..." Ino mencoba berbicara pada Gaara

"Hmm" gumam Gaara, sambil mencium parfum Ino yang wangi semerbak bunga

"Aku...sudah menikah"

.

Bersambung...

.

.

Hallo minna san ^^

Makasih buat yang udah ngeluangin waktunya buat baca fanfic ini

Buat yang udah ngefollow,yang udah review,sama yang ngefavorit (?) dan bahkan silent readers sekalian makasih

Btw,ini fanfic pertama yang berani author publish hloo dalam kata lain author masih newbie (readers:pantesan awal awal nya banyak yang typo-_-)

Iya iya,author juga minta maaf kalau ada typo diawal awal

Tapi author janji,kedepannya gak typo lagi deh (readers:gue catet ya!)


	3. Mystery Box

"Gaara..." Ino mencoba berbicara pada Gaara

"Hmm" gumam Gaara, sambil mencium parfum Ino yang wangi semerbak bunga

"Aku...sudah menikah"

.

 **BAD FUTURE**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Gaara x Ino

 **Chapter 3 : Mystery Box**

.

* * *

"Aku sudah menikah Gaara"ucap Ino tanpa basa basi

Gaara merasa ada pisau tertancap di dadanya, menyebabkan ia merasa perih yang amat sangat.

Seketika itu juga pelukan Gaara yang awalnya sangat erat kini mulai longgar. Menyisakan batas antara mereka berdua,sehingga Ino mampu melihat jelas kesedihan yang terpancar dari raut muka Gaara dan kini Gaara tengah mengatur nafasnya untuk berbicara padanya

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah menikah" kata Gaara pada Ino

"Bukankah kau hadir dalam resepsi pernikahanku?"

Bodohnya Sabaku!, mulai sekarang Ia harus lebih berhati hati dalam memilih kata,Gaara yang terkejut hanya dapat berbicara semampunya

"Oh, i-iya,kau benar. Aku lupa" kalau kau ingin tahu seperti ekspresi apa Gaara saat ini ia terlihat sangat bodoh, dengan senyumnya yang kikuk dan sekarang bahkan Gaara tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ekspresi Gaara sekarang lebih bodoh dari semua ekspresi Naruto. Ino yang menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan lawan bicaranya pun membujuk Gaara untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya

"Kau sepertinya kurang sehat, kebetulan aku habis memasak" Kata Ino sambil membuka pintu rumahnya dan mempersilahkan Gaara masuk.

Di dalam rumah Ino tidak terlihat begitu mewah seperti bagian luarnya, gaya rumahnya yang klasik dengan sentuhan seni yang tinggi cukup membuat rumah ini layak untuk ditinggali. Terlihat beberapa lukisan artistik terpajang di dinding rumah Ino yang membuat Gaara berpikir, sejak kapan Ino menyukai lukisan? namun yang mencuri perhatian Gaara adalah lukisan paling besar diantara semuanya. Lukisan abstrak berukuran 1x1,5 meter yang cukup indah,tapi bukan masalah bagus tidaknya lukisan itu supaya Gaara dapat memfokuskan pandangannya, dipojok bawah lukisan itu terdapat sebuah tanda tangan dan nama pembuat lukisannya

" Sai?" Tanya Gaara heran

"Ah,iya... itu Sai yang membuatnya" kata Ino sambil menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir "Aku tidak tahu apa bagusnya lukisan itu,tapi kau tahu kan betapa senangnya Sai menggambar" Ino menerangkan dengan senyum yang dipaksakan

"Sai sekarang sedang ke Jerman, ini adalah debut pertamanya ke luar negeri jadi ia tidak mungkin membuang kesempatan berharganya itu "Ino menambahkan

Gaarapun hanya memandangi Ino dengan tatapan intens. Bagi Ino ini adalah pengalaman tercanggung bersama Gaara, walaupun Ino sudah terbiasa omongannya tidak digubris oleh Gaara sejak sma, tapi rasanya kali ini berbeda. Keheningan tercipta di antara mereka berdua dan membuat suasana semakin tidak nyaman

"Pstt... bersifat santailah sedikit,kau membuat Ino takut" Neji membisikkannya pada telinga Gaara, Gaara melihat ekspresi Ino yang mulai ketakutan,bahkan untuk menatap mata Gaara saja Ino tidak sanggup

Gaara melirik figura yang berada diatas meja samping kanannya, Itu adalah foto Sai dan Ino dengan Ino mengenakan gaun putih dan Sai yang mengenakan jas berwarna senada dengan gaun Ino, Ino memegang buket bunga mawar di tangan kanannya. Tanpa Ino menjelaskan Gaara sudah pasti paham, kalau Ino akhirnya menikah dengan Sai.

Gaara mengingat ingat orang seperti apa Sai itu. Menurut Gaara,Sai bukan orang pendiam seperti Gaara,hanya saja dengan sikap Sai yang tidak peka dan hobi berbicara blak blakkan membuatnya tidak memiiki banyak teman di sma. Tapi apa yang membuat Ino mampu bahkan mau menikah dengan Sai merupakan tugas yang harus diselidiki selanjutnya bagi Gaara

"Sepertinya kau sedang tertekan,Apa kau memiliki masalah? " pertanyaan Ino mampu menghancurkan lamunan Gaara

"Oh,mungkin..." Gaara masih gelagapan "Umm...maksudku ya,ya aku punya masalah. Masalahku banyak, banyak sekali" Gaara mencoba berbicara setenang mungkin walau keringat dingin mengalir dari pori porinya "Tapi aku..." Gaara menggantung omongannya

Ino menggenggam tangan Gaara sambil menatap lawan bicara itu dalam dalam, Gaara terlihat salah tingkah saat Ino menatapnya seperti itu

"Kau ingin membantuku Ino?"

"Tentu,karena aku pernah berjanji sebelumnya" senyum mengembang di bibir Gaara, ia sangat gembira ternyata Ino masih mengingat janjinya. Gaara melihat Neji di pojok ruangan sedang mengamati mereka berdua. Tidak seperti Neji yang selalu tersenyum simpul seperti biasa kini Neji hanya memandanginya tanpa ekspresi

' _Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya Neji?_ ' Gaara tidak tahu kalau ternyata hidupnya akan serumit ini dimasa depan. Gaara ingin tahu masa depannya dan masa depan orang orang disekitarnya,tapi di sisi lain dia juga takut apabila masa depannya nanti tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

* * *

Ino POV.

 _Kini Gaara berada di depanku,aku masih syok ketika dia tiba tiba memelukku. Aku sampai tidak bisa berbuat apa apa,untuk bicarapun rasanya sulit. Ini pengalaman pertamaku dipeluk oleh Gaara. Perasaanku dulu pada Gaara mungkin belum banyak berubah,sangat sulit bagimu untuk melupakan orang yang kau sukai bahkan sejak bangku sd. Tapi bagaimana caranya aku bisa cepat melupakannya apabila orang yang kau sukai kini berada didepan matamu Kami-sama bantu aku,aku sudah menikah._

 _Aku dengar kantor tempat Gaara bekerja mengalami masalah internal karena Gaara yang terlalu ceroboh memanfaatkan posisinya sebagai ketua untuk mengkorupsi sebagian besar uang milik kantor untuk keperluan pribadi. Oh, benar. Dia pasti akan memanfaatkanku juga untuk kepentingannya sendiri,sifat egoisnya sejak sma sama sekali belum hilang. Kenapa juga aku dengan mudah memberinya janji seperti itu dulu._

 _Ah...aku sangat bodoh waktu itu. Sungguh sangat menyedihkan,kini aku termakan omonganku sendiri. Apalagi ia kembali disaat momen disaat Sai tidak berada di sampingku. Aku sangat takut perasaan itu muncul lagi. Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi...?_

 _Sai,cepatlah pulang. Aku mohon_

Ino POV End.

* * *

"Kau menikah dengan Sai?" Tanya Gaara seakan masih belum percaya dan berusaha mencairkan suasana. Kesabaran Ino hampir habis,kini ia mulai terlihat tidak senang dengan basa basi Gaara

"Gaara,kau terlihat sangat aneh hari ini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" Ino menekankan suaranya,Ino sekarang mulai kesal dengan sifat Gaara yang mengungkit ungkit pernikahaannya dengan Sai. Pasti akan menyakitkan kalau orang yang kau sukai sejak dulu tiba tiba datang dan mengungkit masalah pernikahanmu

"Baiklah,aku akan cerita" Gaara menarik nafas dalam dalam,dan Ino mulai menyibakkan rambutnya hingga dua telinganya terlihat dan siap mendengar masalah Gaara

"Jadi begini ceritanya..."

.

.

1 menit

.

.

3 menit

.

.

5 menit

.

.

.

"Haaah,yang benar saja" kata Ino kesal,

Sudah hampir lima menit dan itu cukup membuang waktu Ino hanya untuk duduk disofa dan menunggu Gaara berbicara. Gaara masih belum menceritakan masalahnya pada Ino. Ino yang jenuh bangkit dari tempat dudukknya

Gaara yang takut Ino meninggalkannya secara refleks menarik tangan Ino supaya tidak pergi

"Sebenarnya aku amnesia" kata Gaara spontan. Ino yang awalnya membelakangi Gaara menoleh memandang wajah Gaara seakan tidak percaya.

"Amnesia?" Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya,Ino berusaha memastikan pendengarannya bahwa ia tidak salah dengar

"I-iya,kau tahukan apa itu amnesia?" Gaara masih berusaha berbohong "Amnesia itu-"

"Kenapa kau bisa terkena amnesia?" Ino memotong pembicaraan Gaara, Wanita berambut blonde yang belum puas dengan jawaban Gaara kini kembali duduk di sofa dan mendengarkan penjelasan Gaara. Sayangnya Gaara merupakan tipe orang yang tidak pandai berbohong dan hanya menjawab semampunya. Ia berharap otak kanannya dapat berjalan dengan baik mengingat disekolah ia jarang menggunakan kemampuan otak kanannya dan lebih sering menggunakan otak kirinya untuk berpikir logis dan menghitung rumus trigonometri. Gaara sangat tidak tahu kalau imajinasinya akan berguna disaat seperti ini. Dan apabila Gaara boleh memilih,lebih baik ia menyelesaikan 50 soal olimpiade matematika daripada harus merangkai cerita atau membuat puisi.

"Ya,aku mengalami kecelakaan dua minggu lalu,dan aku kemudian aku amnesia"Gaara menunjukkan senyum kecutnya, Gaara menunggu apa jawaban Ino selanjutnya,pria berambut merah bata ini masih memikirkan kata yang pas seandainya Ino bertanya hal yang diluar dugaan. Apalagi Ino juga tidak bodoh seperti saudaranya Naruto, minimal ia masih bisa berpikir kritis seperti dirinya

"Amnesia membuatku tidak ingat kejadian sepuluh tahun terakhir" Gaara melanjutkan omongannya "Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah saat sma dimana kau janji akan membantuku jika aku punya masalah" Gaara menyelesaikan omongannya sekali nafas

"Kenapa kau tidak minta tolong saja dengan Hinata? aku masih memiliki kontak Hinata di ponselku. Mungkin dia dapat kesini dan membantumu" Kata Ino sambil menunjukkan ponselnya pada Gaara

"JANGAAAN!" teriak Gaara spontan.

"Kenapa?"

"M-maksudku lebih baik Hinata tidak usah kesini,kau tahu kan? dia sedang sibuk mengurus toko roti, yah dia sangat pekerja keras"

"Jadi... apa hubungannya antara kau amnesia denganku?" Tanya Ino tanpa basa basi

"Yah, aku memang tidak pernah melarangmu berbohong" Neji memuji kepintaran Gaara, sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu sampai berapa lama si jenius Gaara mampu menutupi kebohongannya

"Tolong bantu aku mengingat kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu" kata Gaara mantap

Dilihat dari ekspresi mukanya,besar kemungkinan Ino tidak bisa membantu Gaara,dan memang benar adanya

"Maaf Gaara,sepertinya itu sangat sulit lagipula Sai juga tidak berada di sini, jadi aku... "

Gaara yang mulai putus asa kini hanya dapat memohon "Tapi kau dulu pernah berjanji,tolonglah Ino aku mohon"

Ino yang kini tidak tega hanya dapat menarik nafas panjang "Baiklah...baiklah..."

Senyum mengembang di pipi Gaara "Arigatou... Arigatou gozaimasu"

Pipi Ino memerah melihat senyum Gaara. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Ino dirinya bisa melihat Gaara tersenyum tulus padanya. Ino yakin selama ia mencintai pria sabaku ini,dirinya belum pernah diberikan senyuman selembut ini. Ino sangat senang sampai ia tersadar kalau dirinya sekarang sudah milik orang lain,tepatnya Sai

Ino kini merasakan sensasi yang sama seperti sepuluh tahun lalu dimana ia mencintai Gaara. Perasaan yang sama ketika ia jatuh hati pada orang yang bahkan tidak pernah peduli dengannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sehingga membuat aliran darahnya mengalir dengan deras

 _'Bertahanlah Ino,ini tidak akan lama'_ batin Ino pada dirinya sendiri

.

.

* * *

Ino mengacak acak loteng rumahnya, loteng yang sudah lama tidak disentuh Ino kini sudah banyak debu dan sarang laba laba menempel disembarang tempat. Hal yang menakjubkan bagi Gaara adalah seorang Ino yang cantik dan feminim ini ternyata tidak takut dengan binatang sejenis arthropoda maupun serangga yang biasanya ditakuti para wanita pada umumnya. Ino tidak mungkin tanpa alasan mengacak acak lotengnya dan merelakan kulit putih mulusnya bersentuhan dengan debu. Ino pasti mencari sesuatu. Senter yang ia pegang sangat membantunya dalam kegelapan saat ia berada di loteng

"Apa yang kau cari Ino?" Gaara pun naik ke atas loteng, membuat loteng yang tadinya memang sudah sesak dengan barang barang,kardus besar dan Ino didalamnya menjadi lebih sempit dengan kehadiran Gaara

"Banyak,intinya yang dapat membantu ingatanmu" Ino menjawab singkat tanpa menoleh kearah Gaara

"Ahaaa, ini dia" Ino berteriak senang sambil membawa kardus coklat besar yang kelihatannya cukup berat.

"Tugasmu sekarang adalah membawa kardus ini keluar dari tempat ini" Ino menyerahkan kardus itu pada Gaara dan meninggalkan Gaara yang sedang menimang nimang apa isi kardus ini. Kardus ini tidak seberat yang Gaara kira tapi ia juga yakin ada lebih dari satu benda didalamnya. Lampu yang tidak berfungsi dan ruangan yang gelap menyebabkan Gaara tidak bisa melihat apa isinya

"Hei,apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana, cepat turun!" Ino menyisir surai pirangnya dan mengucir kembali rambut panjangnya

Gaara menuruti omongan Ino dan turun kebawah. Entah kenapa Gaara sekarang menjadi lebih penurut dari biasanya. Gaara menuruni satu persatu anak tangga dengan hati hati supaya kardus yang dibawanya tidak sampai jatuh. Ino memberi komando Gaara untuk menempatkan kardus itu dalam ruang tamu

"Apa ini,Ino?" Tanya Gaara penasaran. Gadis blonde itu hanya tersenyum dan mulai membuka kardus misterius itu

"Kau bilang hal terakhir yang kau ingat adalah masa sma, jadi kita akan memulainya dari sana menggunakan ini" Ucap Ino antusias.

Ino membuka kardus itu yang ternyata berisi buku kenangan dan foto foto zaman sma dulu. Foto itu hampir sepuluh tahun berada di kardus itu, gambar yang telah memudar dan usang juga menunjukkan kalau pemilik foto foto itu juga tak lagi muda. Gaara memandang satu persatu foto itu dengan takjub.

"Itu malam perpisahan sekolah, tidak aneh apabila aku memiliki banyak fotonya. Fotografer adalah hobi kedua dari Sai" omongan panjang lebar Ino tidak semuanya Gaara perhatikan,karena pikirannya masih terfokus pada foto foto yang terpampang didepannya.

"Aku dijadikan murid teladan?" Gaara masih memandang foto itu, ia memandang dirinya sedang menerima piagam karena penobatannya sebagai siswa teladan se-angkatannya di sma Konoha

"Karin berpacaran dengan Suigetsu? sangat lucu mengingat kelakuan mereka dulu yang tidak pernah akur" kini wajah seriusnya berganti dengan adanya senyum tipis dari bibirnya. Ino yang tidak sengaja melihatnya hanya tersipu malu dan bersyukur Gaara tidak melihatnya karena masih sibuk memandangi foto

"Yah,ada banyak foto di sini dan mungkin bisa kau bawa pulang, karena apabila kau meneruskan melihat lihat foto itu bisa bisa sampai malam belum juga selesai"

Gaara meng'iya'kan omongan Ino, segera ia mengemasi foto foto itu dan menaruhnya kembali kedalam kardus. Jam sudah menunjukkan hampir setengah dua sore. Hari yang melelahkan bagi mereka berdua. Ino mengantar Gaara sampai ke depan pintu

"Nah Gaara, kau sudah boleh, Ehhh..."

Ino terkejut tiba tiba Gaara menggenggam lengannya erat,kepalanya tertunduk sehingga Ino tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Gaara sepenuhnya

"Ino..." rintih Gaara. Gadis itu merasakan tangan Gaara berkeringat dingin,dan nafasnya memburu

"I-iya?" ucap Ino gugup

.

.

.

"Aku lapar..." ucap Gaara sambil memegangi perutnya.

Ino sweatdrop, ternyata perut Gaara harus segera seharian Gaara hanya memakan satu potong sandwich. Dan sebagai akibatnya Gaara akan sedikit lebih lama di rumah Ino

* * *

.

.

Gaara menikmati semangkok sup hangat yang disajikan Ino. Gaara menyendok kuah kaldu dari sup yang Ino buat

"Sup ini enak" puji Gaara. Ino sangat senang untuk pertama kalinya Gaara memujinnya,Senyum terlukis dari wajah Ino. Dan Gaara melihat jelas senyuman itu, karena Ino sedang duduk di hadapannya. Gaara baru menyadari kalau Ino luar biasa cantik ketika tersenyum. Senyum itu sangat membekas di hati Gaara. Gaara tersenyum sebentar karena ia merasa bahagia. Tapi Ino tidak menyadari kalau Gaara tengah tersenyum ke arahnya,karena manik matanya kini terpaku pada layar ponselnya

"Enak sekali" Ucap Gaara antusias. Gaara kembali memasukkan kuah sup kedalam mulutnya dan melahap semuanya hingga habis. Gaara menyambar segelas air putih disebelah mangkok supnya dan meminum habis dalam beberapa teguk.

"AAAHHH...Aku kenyang,Aku tidak tahu kalau kau pintar memasak,Ino" Ino masih mengutak atik handphonenya tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya yang mengajaknya berinteraksi.

"Yah,karena dulu ketika aku membawakanmu bekal kau tidak pernah memakannya" jawab Ino santai

Gaara tersentak mendengar ucapan Ino,dan sekaligus merasa bersalah. Terlihat perubahan ekspresi Gaara yang sangat drastis. Gaara tidak tahu harus berbicara apa, ucapan Ino tadi sangat menohok jantungnnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang Gaara langsung meminta maaf pada Ino

"Aku...minta maaf"

Perhatian Ino kini tersita oleh ucapan maaf Gaara,kini ia tidak lagi terpaku pada ponsel yang digenggamnya. Gadis berbola mata biru itu menatap intens pada Gaara dan menyingkirkan ponselnya. Hal yang baru bagi Ino ketika Gaara mengakui kesalahannya. Karena mengingat Gaara yang ia kenal adalah orang yang keras kepala dan gengsi dalam meminta maaf. Awalnya Ino tidak yakin akan keseriusan Gaara,tapi setelah melihat ekspresi yang terlukis di wajahnya,Ino akhirnya mengerti.

"Kau sungguh ingin minta maaf?"

Gaara mengangguk

Gaara menunggu kepastian dari seorang Ino Yamanaka. Tetapi Ino malah terkekeh

"Itu sudah lama sekali Gaara,sudah lupakan saja. Untuk apa kau mau mengingat hal seperti itu?" Ino masih meragukan keseriusan Gaara, ia pikir Gaara hanya mau mempermainkannya

"Aku bersungguh sungguh Ino! Aku minta maaf" Gaara belum berputus asa. Ino yang tidak bisa berkutik hanya mampu meng'iya'kan saja

"Baiklah...,kau ingin meminta maaf tentang apa?"

"Semuanya"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak dulu,kau puas?"

Gaara menatap Ino dengan mimik penyesalan. Ia heran,kenapa dia dulu pernah menyia-nyiakan orang sebaik Ino.

"Kau sudah selesai kan? Ini sudah sore Gaara,aku juga perlu beristirahat"

Gaara mengangguk pelan

"Umm, Ino?"

"Ya?"

"Kau punya nomor telepon?"

.

.

* * *

Matahari kini hampir kembali keperaduannya, panasnya mentari juga sudah tidak terlalu menyengat. Dari balik kaca mobilnya,Gaara masih bisa melihat senyuman manis dan lambaian tangan dari Ino. Entah mengapa hati Gaara serasa nyaman. Gaara membalas senyuman Ino dengan menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya. Sedikit,sedikit sekali hingga Ino bahkan tidak menyadari apabila Gaara sedang tersenyum. Digenggaman tangannya ada selembar kertas berisikan nomor telepon Ino.

Sebuah mobil mazda telah melesat menjauh meninggalkan rumah Ino. Semakin lama,mobil itu pun semakin jauh meninggalkan Ino yang kini kembali pada kesendiriannya. Wajahnya yang awalnya tersenyum kini menampilkan ekspresi sedih bercampur khawatir

 _"Sai..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Cepatlah Pulang..."_

.

.

.

* * *

Hari yang melelahkan bagi Gaara. Setelah berkunjung dari rumah Ino, Gaara memilih tidur untuk mengistirahatkan badan dan pikirannya. Dan ketika sudah pagi,Gaara belum mau beranjak dari ranjangnya walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Rasanya seperti ada magnet yang menariknya agar tidak pergi menjauh dari ranjangnya. Bedcovernya juga masih setia menyelimuti tubuh atletis Gaara

Ia memejamkan mata dan mencoba mengingat ingat kejadian apa saja yang ia alami kemarin. Semua kejadian yang Gaara alami secara bertubi tubi itu baginya terlalu cepat dan mendadak. Hubungannya dengan Hinata,masalah pekerjaannya. Dan pertemuannya dengan Ino yang cukup mengejutkan. Belum lagi kehadiran Neji yang susah dicerna oleh akal sehat. Kepala Gaara berdenyut beberapa kali. Ia merogoh saku celananya melihat kembali kertas berisikan nomor telepon Ino dan tersenyum sekilas

 _'Apakah aku harus menelponnya?_ ' batin Gaara.

Gaara meraih ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Ino. Ia sangat berharap Ino akan mengangkat teleponnya. Tapi mungkin keberuntungan belum mengarah pada Gaara. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu,tapi Ino belum juga mengangkat telepon dari Gaara. Gaara berpikir mungkin Ino sedang sibuk atau semacamnya.

"Mungkin lain kali..." kata Gaara sambil menutup teleponnya

Gaara memutuskan untuk keluar dan mencari udara segar. Ia mengeluarkan mobilnya dan berkeliling kota Tokyo. Pandangannya berhenti ketika melihat sebuah toko roti dipersimpangan jalan. Gaara memang tidak menyukai makanan manis,tapi hal yang menyita perhatiannya adalah nama dari toko tersebut

"Hinata's Bakery..."

Gaara segera memarkirkan mobilnya,dan sekilas dari kaca toko terlihat Hinata sedang melayani beberapa pengunjung. Gaara tersenyum simpul menyadari ternyata Hinata di masa depan adalah sosok wanita pekerja keras.

"Selamat Datang...,-Hinata cukup terkejut melihat Gaara tiba tiba datang ke tokonya- ekhh, Gaara-kun?"

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan"

"Gaara?...- Hinata mencoba memastikan penglihatannya-...bukannya kau tidak suka makan makanan manis?" Tanya Hinata

"Itu bukan menjadi alasanku untuk tidak kemari kan, Hinata? Ngomong-ngomong, kau cukup pintar memilih tempat, tempat ini cukup strategis. Dan banyak orang yang lewat disekitar sini" kata Gaara panjang lebar

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya "Bukankah kau yang menyarankan tempat ini untukku?"

"Akh..." Gaara tercekat, kini ia sedang memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk ia berikan pada Hinata

Tak berapa lama,pandangan mata mereka kini tertuju pada pengunjung yang baru masuk, tidak ada yang aneh memang,tapi bagi Gaara orang itu tidak asing baginya

Pengunjung itu tidak kalah kagetnya dengan Gaara

"Oh, Gaara... sudah lama kita tidak bertemu"

"One-Chan?"

.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi,kakak sering kemari?" tanya Gaara antusias

"Yah,semenjak menikah dan pindah di apartemen di sekitar sini, Aku sering mampir untuk membeli roti dan kadang hanya berbincang bincang dengan Hinata" kata Temari santai

"Apa kakak jadi menikah dengan si pria berambut nanas yang pemalas itu?"

Temari terkekeh dengan pertanyaan adiknya cukup polos itu

"Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan kehidupan pribadiku lagi Gaara ?... –Temari memandang adiknya sekilas-... Lagipula sekarang Shikamaru bukan anak pemalas seperti waktu SMA dulu"

Temari menyeruput secangkir Mocha Latte,dan kemudian menghela nafas panjang

"Semenjang ayahnya meninggal,ia bekerja keras untuk mengubah sifat buruknya hingga menjadi seperti yang sekarang ini"

"Paman Shikaku meninggal?" Tanya Gaara seakan tidak percaya

"Aku memang tidak secara langsung memberi tahukan kepadamu,dan aku juga sempat berpikir kalau kau mengetahuinya." kata Temari sambil menaruh kembali cangkir kopi ke meja

"Dulu Shikamaru adalah orang yang sangat ceroboh dan pemalas,tapi ia orang yang sangat beruntung. Ia bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan tanpa harus berusaha keras. Bisa dibilang keberuntungan selalu menyertainya. Sehingga banyak orang yang iri terhadapnya"

Gaara menyimak kakaknya dengan serius

"Ditambah dengan sikapnya yang sedikit sombong,banyak orang yang membencinya. Dan beberapa ada yang mencoba membunuhnya"

"Membunuh Shikamaru?" kata Gaara tak percaya

Temari hanya mengangguk, "Tetapi Shikaku mencium niat jahat itu,dan mencoba menyelamatkan Shikamaru. Meskipun Shikamaru selamat,tapi tidak dengan Ayahnya"

Temari kembali menghela nafas panjang, ia berusaha mengumpulkan puing-puing kesedihan masa lalu Shikamaru tentang ayahnya dan sekuat mungkin untuk bersikap tegar dan tidak menangis di depan adiknya.

"Shikaku meninggal karena menyelamatkan anaknya. Dan Shikamaru bersumpah di atas nisan ayahnya untuk mengubah sikap buruknya"

Gaara mematung mendengar cerita kakaknya,mengingat di masanya Paman Shukaku masih hidup dan ia sangat mengagumi sosok Ayah Shikamaru tersebut. Hal yang tidak bisa ia percaya adalah Shukaku rela menukar nyawanya demi keselamatan anaknya

"Oh,Gaara.."

"Ada apa one-chan?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa kau sudah memaafkanku atau belum,tapi aku sangat senang kau mau bicara lagi denganku setelah lima tahun..."

 _'Aku tidak berbicara dengan kakakku selama lima tahun? kenapa?'_

"...Aku mungkin bukan kakak yang baik untukmu,dan aku juga minta maaf karena membebankan keinginan ayah yang ingin salah satu anaknya mengikuti jejaknya sebagai wedding organizer kepadamu. Ditambah keputusanku yang memilih menikah muda dan meninggalkanmu sendirian. Aku paham butuh waktu lama bagimu untuk memaafkanku,lagi pula posisimu saat itu juga kurang menguntungkan. Tapi,terimakasih sudah mau menerimaku lagi" kata Temari tersenyum

Gaara terpana melihat kakaknya tersenyum,ia menyadari kalau kakaknya sangat menyayanginya dan ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena berani membenci kakaknya

"Aku...minta maaf"

"Aku sudah lama memaafkanmu Gaara,adalah hal yang wajar apabila saat itu kau membenciku" Temari tersenyum kembali,ia melirik Arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya

"Oh,aku harus segera pulang. Kau tahu dimana harus mencariku Gaara"

Pertemuan yang sangat singkat antara adik dan kakak yang membuka banyak fakta baru pada kehidupan Gaara di masa depan. Gaara masih memandangi punggung kakaknya yang semakin lama menjauh darinya. Ia kemudian mencerna semua yang kakaknya ceritakan tentang dirinya

"Gaara,kau tidak ingin pulang?" Tanya Hinata

"Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat untuk menutup toko?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya,"Aku akan menjenguk Ayahku dirumah sakit,kau mau ikut?" kata Hinata menawarkan

Gaara mengangguk menyetujuinya,"Tentu saja"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Rumah Sakit Konoha**

Bau obat obatan menyeruak ketika mereka membuka pintu masuk rumah sakit. Hinata dan Gaara menaiki lift menuju ruangan tempat ayah Hinata dirawat. Suasana menjadi sangat canggung mengingat hanya mereka berdua di dalam lift itu, tidak ada yang berani membuka pembicaraan walaupun dari raut wajah keduanya terlihat bahwa mereka sangat membenci suasana hening seperti itu.

"Gaara..." kata Hinata membuka pembicaraan

"Hmm..."

"A-aku ingin berterima kasih"

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Gaara penasaran

"Terimakasih sudah mau membiayai perawatan rumah sakit Ayahku selama -san mengalami kecelakaan kerja dan membuatnya koma hingga sekarang. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kau waktu itu tidak membantuku"

Walaupun bola mata mereka tidak bertemu,tapi Gaara mendengarkan omogan Hinata dengan baik. Dia menelaah kata perkata yang terucap dari bibir Hinata

"Tapi...,aku khawatir apa nantinya kau tidak memiliki masalah finansial karena terus membantu biaya rumah sakit Ayahku? dan apa kau tidak takut pekerjaanmu akan bangkrut Gaara? apalagi biaya yang kau keluarkan juga tidak sedikit"

"Hinata...jangan khawatir,aku baik baik saja" kata Gaara mantap

.

.

Lift terbuka setelah sampai di lantai 7,Hinata melangkah keluar disusul Gaara yang mengekor di belakangnya. Setelah beberapa menit menyusuri lorong yang sepi,Kini mereka telah sampai di depan kamar ayah Hinata. Hinata membuka pintu tersebut. Gaara terkejut melihat apa yang didepan matanya. Seorang pria tua tengah terbaring disana dengan beberapa alat medis disampingnya. Raut muka Hinata menjadi sedih seketika.

"Ini sudah hampir satu tahun,Gaara. Aku tidak tahu harus menunggu berapa lama lagi" mata Hinata kini mulai berkaca kaca

Gaara yang tidak tega mencoba menenangkan Hinata dengan memeluknya,walaupun Gaara yakin itu tidak terlalu membantu dan mengurangi kesedihan Hinata

"Seharusnya dia tidak usah lembur hari itu..hiks" Hinata semakin erat memeluk Gaara,air matanya kini membasahi sebagian baju Gaara

Setelah dirasa cukup. Hinata melonggarkan pelukannya

"Baiklah Gaara,kau boleh pulang" kata Hinata sambil menghapus air matanya

"Apa kau tidak apa apa sendirian?"

"Tentu" kata Hinata meyakinkan

.

.

Gaara keluar dari ruangan tempat ayah Hinata. Sebenarnya Gaara tidak tega meninggalkan Hinata sendirian menjaga ayahnya. Baginya kini kepingan puzzle dihidupnya sudah semakin jelas. Walaupun beberapa masih belum terjawab. Kini Gaara juga sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Neji yang tiba tiba berada di sampingnya

"Hei, Neji..."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa aku sudah boleh pulang sekarang? "

Bersambung


	4. Message

"Hei, Neji..."

"Apa aku sudah boleh pulang sekarang? "

.

 **BAD FUTURE**

CHAPTER 4 : MESSAGE

Pairing : Gaara x Ino

Naruto Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

.

* * *

Neji malah tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Gaara. Seakan ia senang atas penderitaan yang Gaara alami

"Ini baru dua hari dan kau ingin pulang?" Ejekannya sangat tidak tepat mengingat Gaara sedang frustasi saat itu. mata Gaara masih memandangi ruangan tempat ayah Hinata dirawat. Gaara masih ingat betul bagaimana selang selang itu menjuntai mengelilngi tubuh pria paruh baya itu. Selimutnya yang tipis menutupi keseluruhan badannya. Dan matanya masih terpejam walaupun sudah sekian lama anaknya menangisi dirinya. Gaara pun kini ragu,apakah orang tua itu mampu melewati masa kritisnya dan membuka matanya kembali.

Belum bosan Gaara menatap pintu itu,seorang wanita keluar dari ruang itu dengan mata sembab. Wajahnya berantakan dan rambut panjangnya kusut. Terpampang jelas raut kesedihan masih menghiasi dirinya. Ia terkejut melihat seorang pria menatap iba dirinya. Ia tidak ingin terlalu banyak dikasihani oleh orang lain. Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus berusaha tegar apapun yang terjadi.

"Hinata..." kata Gaara lirih

Tak mau dianggap lemah, Hinata mengusap kasar sisa sisa air matanya yang belum mengering. Dipaksakannya senyum kepada laki laki itu,untuk menunjukkan seberapa kuat dirinya

"Aku tidak apa apa,ayo kita pulang ke rumah Gaara"

.

.

.

* * *

Sesampainya dirumah,Hinata memandang langit dari kaca jendela. Terlihat jelas cuaca kota mulai tidak bersahabat, langit yang menghitam dengan awan kumulus berwarna abu abu menghalangi matahari menghantarkan sinarnya. Petir yang menyambar juga semakin terdengar jelas beberapa kali. Udara dingin masuk melewati langit langit dan lubang ventilasi rumah Gaara.

"Sepertinya mau hujan. Mungkin cuaca akan bertambah dingin, apa kau ingin minuman hangat Gaara?" Tanya Hinata menawarkan

"Terserah" jawab Gaara singkat

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal akan jawaban Gaara yang terkesan dingin dan kurang peduli

"Jangan bersifat dingin begitu Gaara" kata Hinata manja sambil melingkarkan tangannya mencoba memeluk Gaara dari belakang.

Dapat dirasakan oleh Gaara,punggungnya yang tegap tengah dicium mesra oleh Hinata. Senyum mengembang menghiasi wajah tampan Gaara. Ia tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya setelah sekian lama akhirnya di masa depan Hinata mau membalas cintanya. Tak lama kemudian Hinata melonggarkan pelukannya sehingga memberikan jarak diantara mereka berdua

"Aku akan membuatkan susu coklat hangat, kau tunggu sebentar ya" Hinata mencubit mesra hidung mancung Gaara sehingga meninggalkan bekas merah pada hidung kekasihnya

Gaara tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Tak berapa lama Hinata meninggalkan Gaara sendirian di dalam kamarnya menunggu Hinata membuatkan minuman hangat untuknya. Bukan hidangan yang spesial mungkin, tapi itu pasti akan membekas pada Gaara.

 _Drtt... drt..._

 _Drttt... drtt..._

 _"_ Hinata...sepertinya ada pesan dari ponselmu" teriak Gaara dari kamarnya. Entah suara Gaara yang terlalu pelan atau Hinata yang tidak mendengar, tapi ponsel Hinata bergetar berulang kali dan Hinata masih belum beranjak dari dapur

Entah setan apa yang tengah merasuki Gaara,ia kini mulai penasaran dan ingin membuka ponsel pacarnya. Kira kira siapa yang berani mengirim pesan pada kekasihnya. Niatnya semakin kuat dengan lamanya Hinata di dapur. Dengan tingkah bak detektif, Gaara mengendap endap dan dengan berhati hati ia membuka ponsel Hinata

 _'_ _Untung tidak dikunci'_ batin Gaara

Gaara jelas melihat 3 pesan masuk beserta deretan angka di layar ponsel kekasihnya. Ia sama sekali tak mengenali nomer siapa itu. Sekilas Gaara membacanya

62882838XXXX

02:44 PM

 _Hinata, aku merindukanmu :*_

02:45 PM

 _Ayo kita jalan jalan_

02 : 50 PM

 _Temui aku di Mall Konoha jam 10 pagi ya, sekalian kita makan ramen :) :)_

.

.

Gaara menaikan sebelah alisnya heran. Ia masih menerka nerka kira kira siapa yang mengirim sms semacam itu pada Hinata

 _'_ _Ramen?'_ Otak Gaara kini bekerja keras. Ia memang tidak asing dengan makanan tersebut. Ia yakin kalau dirinya mempunyai teman yang sangat suka atau bisa dibilang terlalu terobsesi dengan mie khas jepang tersebut. Tapi entah mengapa kini ia mendadak lupa. Apa mungkin karena usianya disini menjadi lebih tua,berarti juga dengan fungsi otaknya yang semakin menurun.

"Gaara,apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselku?" Tanya Hinata mengacaukan pikiran Gaara

"Oh, um...a-aku hanya...me-melihat jam,soalnya jam tanganku mati" Ucap Gaara dengan terbata bata dan terkesan seadanya

"Memangnya kau punya jam tangan, aku pikir kau tidak suka memakai benda seperti itu"

DUARR...

Bagai tersambar kilat,kini Gaara menyadari betapa bodohnya dirinya dalam urusan berbohong, ia sangat berharap bumi menelannya hidup hidup untuk menghindari rasa malunya yang tak dapat di tutupi saat ini

"Oh,benarkah aku pernah bilang begitu? tapi sekarang kan memakai jam tangan sedang tren,he...he...he..."

 _'_ _Aneh'_ pikir hinata. Gaara sebelumnya bukanlah seorang pria metropolitan yang terlalu memperhatikan penampilan. Bisa dibilang Gaara itu cuek dalam urusan mode. Baginya wajah yang tampan dan tubuh yang proporsional seperti dirinya akan cocok dipakaikan dalam segala jenis pakaian

"Ini ku kembalikan ponselmu" Gaara mengembalikan ponsel Hinata

"Taruh saja ke dalam tasku" perintah Hinata

Gaara mengangguk patuh,terlihat sekilas ia memainkan jarinya di layar ponsel Hinata. Sebuah rencana kini terlintas di benaknya. Tapi pertama tama ada hal yang harus dilakukan. Sebuah senyum jahat terukir pada wajah Gaara ketika melihat ponsel Hinata

.

.

-DELETING 3 MESSAGES : SUCCESED-

.

* * *

Mall Konoha

10:15 AM

Gaara yakin,orang yang kemarin mengirim sms pada Hinata pasti ada disini. Setelah berputar putar dalam Mall berukuran lebih dari 10 hektar dengan 3 lantai selama 1 jam. Hanya inilah satu satunya restoran ramen yang ada di Mall itu. Bak menemukan oasis di padang pasir yang gersang,rasa lelahnya kini terbayar sudah. Ia menyeka keringat di dahinya. Mall yang full AC ternyata tidak bisa mencegah keringat keluar dari pori porinya

"Haah..." Gaara menghela nafas panjang

Gaara menegakkan punggungnya dan dengan langkah pasti menuju restoran tersebut

Ketika Gaara tiba disana, Terlihat jelas sang empunya sangat pintar dengan mendekorasi restorannya. Suasana Jepang klasik sangat kental di restoran itu

Disaat Gaara masih mengagumi dekorasi restoran yang cukup memukau dirinya. Kini ia terfokus oleh satu satunya pengunjung yang duduk di pojok restoran

Posisinya yang membelakangi pintu membuat Gaara tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas. Pria itu mengenakan Jaket hitam orange dengan rambut berwarna kuning itu sendiri tidak menyadari kehadiran Gaara karena dirinya sedang asyik bermain dengan ponsel pintarnya. Gaara menerka nerka orang tersebut. Rasa penasaran yang menghantui dirinya menghipnotis Gaara untuk mendekati laki laki tersebut

Merasa ada orang yang mendekatinya. Laki laki tersebut mem _paused_ game yang ia mainkan. Hal itu membuat Gaara tersentak

"Hina...-EKHH,GAARA?" kata pria itu setengah terkejut,saat ia mengetahui ternyata orang yang kini dilihatnya bukan yang ia tunggu selama ini.

"Naruto..."

.

.

.

"Apa kabar, Naruto?" Tanya Gaara

"Mmm...aku baik" kata Naruto sambil menundukkan wajahnya takut. Bahkan untuk memandang Gaara saja ia tidak berani. Apalagi sekarang Gaara sudah mengetahui hubungan diam diam antara dirinya dengan Hinata. Kini pikirannya berkecamuk memikirkan hal buruk apa yang mungkin akan dilakukan Gaara kepada dirinya setelah obrolan basa basi ini.

"Disini sepi sekali" kata Gaara sambil melihat keadaan sekitar

"Karena...restoran ini baru buka..." jawab Naruto malas

"Jadi benar kau yang mengirim pesan pada Hinata?" Tanya Gaara _to the point_

Naruto terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Gaara, dapat dipastikan kalau kemarin yang membaca pesan yang Naruto kirim bukanlah Hinata, melainkan orang yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"I-iya..." Naruto menjawab seadanya. Kini keadaan mereka hampir seperti seorang murid yang tertangkap basah berbuat curang oleh gurunya, hanya saja kondisi saat ini lebih rumit

"Ramennya sudah siap" kata seorang pelayan yang berhasil memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

Ramen dengan paket yang komplit dan porsi yang besar pasti akan mengundang selera makan yang melihatnya. Belum lagi uap panas yang menyembul ke udara pasti akan memanjakan siapa saja yang berani mencicipinya. Tapi sekarang lain cerita,Naruto bahkan sama sekali tidak menyentuh ramen yang disajikan kepada dirinya. Nafsu makannya pun mendadak hilang. Bukan karena ia kenyang, tapi masalahnya adalah rasa tidak nyaman terhadap Gaara

"Apa mau ku pesankan satu..?" Tanya Naruto berhati hati

"Tidak, aku tidak suka ramen. Lagipula aku tidak lapar" jawab Gaara sinis

Gaara bangkit dari tempat duduknya,dan tanpa sepatah katapun pergi meninggalkan Naruto .Naruto tidak tahan lagi,ulah Gaara dalam pertemuannya saat ini membuat Naruto mengalami senam jantung beberapa kali.

"Tunggu, Gaara!" kata Naruto setengah berteriak

Secara refleks Gaara menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat sekarang apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pria berambut kuning tersebut. Naruto berjalan menghampirinya dengan langkah pasti. Dan dengan hanya beberapa langkah, Naruto sudah berada di hadapannya

"Sekarang apa...?"

Naruto memandang Gaara sebentar. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan menutup matanya . Dalam hitungan detik kini Naruto sudah bersujud di kaki Gaara. Kuulangi sekali kagi bersujud. BERSUJUD...! Membuat Gaara terkejut bukan main

"Tolong,jangan putuskan Hinata karena aku" kata Naruto masih meminta belas kasihan dari seorang Gaara

"Hinata sudah banyak menderita selama ini. Kau tahu kalau aku hanya seorang pekerja lepas,aku tidak akan bisa membiayai perawatan rumah sakit Ayah Hinata. Aku tahu hanya kau yang sanggup melakukan itu semua"

 _'_ _Apa maksud pembicaraan orang ini?'_ pikir Gaara

"Hinata rela menjadi pacarmu,agar kau mau membiayai Ayahnya yang sedang koma"

Ucapan Naruto barusan membuat tubuh Gaara bergetar. Kini ia sudah tidak malu lagi karena banyak orang menatap iba dirinya dengan Naruto. Hatinya kini sangat sakit, sakit sekali. Kini ia menyadari bahwa semua yang Hinata lakukan,semua kasih sayang yang Hinata berikan adalah palsu semata. Ternyata semua yang Hinata lakukan bukanlah hal yang tulus dari hatinya, ada maksud lain dari semua perlakuan Hinata selama ini

"Pukul saja aku,tapi jangan membenci Hinata. Dia sangat menyayangi Ayahnya,dia akan melakukan apapun demi kesembuhan Ayahnya "

Gaara masih terdiam,tubuhnya kini menggigil. Otaknya merekam dengan baik semua yang Naruto ucapkan. Ia mati matian menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. Ia bingung hal apa yang pantas ia lakukan terhadap Naruto setelah apa yang terjadi selama ini.

"Berdirilah,kau mempermalukan dirimu" kata Gaara menahan tangis

"Gaara,kau..." Naruto terkejut mengetahui ucapan Gaara barusan diluar ekspektasinya. Ia mengira Gaara akan menghajarnya atau mengumpatnya dengan kata kata kotor atau semacamnya

"Sewaktu SMA dulu,aku mengenal seseorang yang sangat optimis dalam segala hal,ia tidak mengeluh walau dia tidak memiliki prestasi disemua mata pelajaran. Ia orang yang pekerja keras dan pantang menyerah. Ia melakukan segala hal untuk membuat orang yang ia sayang menjadi bahagia. Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya sehingga kini orang itu menjadi orang yang pesimis dan mudah menyerah. Aku menanyakan kemana semangat yang dulu sempat ia miliki"

Naruto kini bangkit dan menatap Gaara seakan tidak percaya. Ada rasa malu bersarang pada dirinya. Kini ia ragu,setelah belasan tahun Gaara menjadi musuhnya,akankah sekarang Gaara berada di pihaknya?

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membuat Hinata bahagia,bagaimana kalau..."

"Bisa!" Gaara memotong pembicaraan Naruto

"Kau pasti bisa,kau pasti bisa membuat Hinata bahagia" kata Gaara optimis

"Tapi,aku tidak yakin kalau aku bisa"

"Kita lakukan bersama sama demi membuat Hinata bahagia"

Hebatnya,Gaara masih tidak menangis meski ia tahu kalau dirinya sudah dikhianati. Ia mencoba bersifat lapang dada, dan menerima kenyataan bahwa bahkan di masa depan pun, Hinata tidak akan mungkin menjadi miliknya. Ia masih ragu apakah masih ada seseorang yang tulus mencintainya. Setelah mendapatkan fakta mengejutkan bahwa Ino telah menikah,kini dimasa depan ia mendapatkan gambaran yang menyakitkan Gaara bahkan hingga ke urat syarafnya.

Neji yang memang dari awal ditugaskan untuk terus bersama Gaara untuk mengawasinya dimasa depan hanya menatap iba, Ia tidak tahu bahwa kehidupan Gaara lebih rumit dari yang ia bayangkan. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah menyeret Gaara ke dalam situasi yang seperti ini. Tapi Gaara adalah pria yang baik,bagi Neji adalah hal yang pantas untuk memberikan kesempatan bagi Gaara untuk memperbaiki hidupnya.

"Kau sudah dewasa Gaara, jauh melebihi umurmu" kata Neji kagum

"Makanlah ramenmu,kalau sudah dingin pasti jadi tidak enak" kata Gaara mengalihkan pembicaraan

Naruto menatap Gaara bingung. Ia masih tidak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan kepada mantan rivalnya tersebut

"Aku juga akan mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Hinata. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku akan tetap membiayai pengobatan Ayah Hinata sampai sembuh"

Ia berjalan meninggalkan restoran itu dengan langkah gontai,ia masih bersyukur kalau ia masih dapat memperbaiki kesalahannya. Ia berjanji akan lebih menghargai orang dan membuka hatinya kepada orang orang mencintainya termasuk Ino.

Baru beberapa langkah Gaara meninggalkan restoran,ia dikejutkan oleh suara berisik yang memanggil namanya

"OEY... GAARAAAA"

Gaara terkejut,spontan ia menghapus air matanya yang terlanjur sudah keluar. Dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara

"AKU AKAN MENCARI PEKERJAAN TETAP, AKU JUGA AKAN MEMBANTUMU MEMBIAYAI PERAWATAN RUMAH SAKIT TOU-SAN!"

Gaara tersenyum melihat kekonyolan yang dilakukan Naruto. Dirinya sempat berpikir,bagaimana mungkin Hinata menyukai sosok lelaki semacam ini

"Dasar bodoh!" umpat Gaara

"AKU BERSUNGGUH SUNGGUH" Naruto mencoba meyakinkan

"COBA SAJA KALAU KAU BISAAA..." Teriak Gaara tak kalah keras

Gaara meninggalkan Naruto setelah itu. Naruto mungkin tahu kalau laki laki itu sedih dan kecewa. Tapi ia tidak mengetahui seberapa terpukulnya Gaara sekarang. Gara mengaku kalah,dia kini sadar untuk urusan Hinata,dari awal dirinya tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuk menang..

.

.

* * *

Terik matahari mulai meruak ketika Gaara keluar dari Mall. Ia merasakan hembusan angin segar menerpa kulit mulusnya. Ia meraba sebentar wajahnya yang kering karena terbiasa berada di ruangan ber AC.

"Panas" kata Gaara mengeluh

Hari yang cukup panas mungkin bagi Tokyo,Gaara memutuskan segera pulang kerumah dan menikmati sisa harinya untuk tidur di dalam kamar. Bergegas ia berlari kecil menuju mobilnya,merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil kunci mobil. Dan tiba tiba

BRUAK...!

Gaara menabrak seorang wanita hingga membuatnya terjatuh dan beberapa barang bawaannya terjatuh di tanah

"Oh,aku minta maaf" kata Gaara spontan

Wanita tersebut tidak terlalu menghiraukan Gaara dan sibuk memberesi barang bawaannya. Sebagai permohonan maaf,tanpa perlu diminta, Gaara menawarkan diri untuk membantu wanita tersebut.

Sebelumnya,Gaara tidak begitu peduli akan sosok yang ia bantu. Tapi setelah ia melihat wajah wanita itu sekilas,Gaara merasa sangat familiar. Tidak, Gaara mengenalnya. Sangat mengenalnya

"Haruno Sakura...!" pekik Gaara heboh

Wanita yang diketahui bernama Sakura tersebut segera menoleh kepada lelaki yang memanggil nama lengkapnya tersebut.

Gaara pasti tidak akan lupa dengan Sakura,Wanita berambut warna soft pink ini merupakan sahabat Ino sejak dulu

"Gaara?" Tanya Sakura

"Hm..." Gaara mengangguk pelan.

"Ah,lama tidak bertemu ya Gaara" Sakura bangkit sambil menampilkan senyum manisnya

"Kau mau kemana Gaara?" Tanya Sakura basa basi

"Tidak ada,hanya berjalan jalan" Jawab Gaara sekenanya

Gaara melirik sebentar kearah barang bawaan Sakura,yang ternyata berisi setumpuk katalog pernikahan. Membuat Gaara memperhatikannya secara serius.

"HEI,SAKURAAA... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISANAAAA?"

Suara keras seorang wanita yang berasal dari seberang jalan membuat penglihatan Gaara yang awalnya terfokus pada Sakura kini beralih ke sumber suara. Manik matanya menyipit melihat objek dari kejauhan. Seorang wanita berambut blonde dengan kulit mulus melambaikan tangan kearah mereka

"Ino?" Gaara menebak nebak

"Wah,ingatanmu masih tajam ya? Padahal sudah bertahun tahun tidak bertemu" kata Sakura memuji

 _'_ _Bertahun tahun? padahal seharian kemarin Aku berada di rumah Ino, apa Ino tidak bercerita pada sahabatnya'_ Gaara membatin

"Mau makan bersama? aku yang traktir" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Gaara,Sakura langsung menarik tangannya dan mengajak makan siang bersama

,

,

Gaara hanya menurut saat tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Sakura menuju restoran Italia diseberang jalan. Ino yang melihat kedatangan Gaara mencoba menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya sebisa mungkin

 _'_ _Kenapa orang ini ada di sini?'_ batin Ino

Di meja makan,sudah tersedia Lasagna dan Spaghetti Bolognese pesanan Sakura. Ino pun dengan sengaja belum memakan makanannya menunggu sahabatnya kembali sambil menyeruput secangkir tiramisu yang sebelumnya ia pesan

"Gaara,kau mau pesan apa? Biar aku yang bayar" ujar Sakura

"Aku mau pasta" jawab Gaara sekenanya

Suasana semakin canggung saat mereka bertiga duduk bersama, Sakura yang memahami keadaan tersebut merasa perlu untuk membuka percakapan

"Kau pasti bertanya tanya kenapa aku membawa katalog pernikahan kan Gaara? tentu saja,karena aku dan Sasuke akan segera menikah" kata Sakura antusias dengan senyum selebar mungkin

Tak ada tanggapan serius dari Gaara maupun Ino,mereka tenggelam dalam kesibukannya masing masing meninggalkan Sakura yang tidak bisa timbul rasa bersalah Sakura karena turut mengajak Gaara saat makan siangnya bersama Ino. Ia mati matian memutar otak agar menghidupkan suasana makan siangnya. Hingga akhirnya ditemukanlah topik pembicaraan yang pas

"Ino,aku masih bingung dengan rencana pernikahanku" rengek Sakura ditengah tengah makan siangnya

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Ino malas,untuk sekedar informasi Sakura sudah puluhan kali menceritakan rencana pernikahannya kepada Ino. Dan membuat Ino pun menjadi hapal dengan detil detil yang akan Sakura berikan di pernikahannya mendatang. Jadi wajar saja kalau Ino menanggapi dengan malas setelah sekian kalinya Sakura membahas hal yang sama

"Sepertinya aku harus menggunakan jasa wedding organizer untuk mengurus pesta pernikahanku,aku yang bekerja sebagai wanita karir sedangkan Sasuke yang menjadi manager di perusahaan membuatnya super sibuk. Padahal kau tau kan Ino, Sasuke akan dipindah tugaskan ke luar kota dua bulan lagi untuk jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Otomatis kami berdua akan menetap disana juga. Kau bisa bayangkan kan,betapa sibuknya aku dan Sasuke"

"Tunda saja pernikahannya" kata Ino menanggapi santai

"Hahaha,lucu sekali Ino. Aku sudah menunggu ini semua sejak kita SMA, dan sekarang kau mau menyuruhku untuk menunggu lebih lama lagi,Tidak akan!" Sakura mengatakannya dengan tegas

Sakura memang cinta setengah mati dengan pria bernama Sasuke,ia sangat bahagia saat Sasuke mulai membalas cintanya. Mimpinya dari dulu adalah bisa menikah dengan Sasuke,dan tak lama lagi mimpi itu akan segera menjadi kenyataan

Gaara yang merasa tidak berkepentingan,menyibukkan diri dengan melahap pasta pesanannya dan beberapa kali melirik sebentar sekaligus menguping pembicaraan kedua wanita dewasa dihadapannya

"Ah,aku tidak akan mampu mengurus pernikahanku sendiri" Sakura mendengus kesal

"Padahal aku mau membayar mahal, asal semuanya beres"

Pernyataan Sakura sempat membuat Gaara berhenti sesaat. Ia mencerna kembali apa yang barusan Sakura katakan

"Benarkah?" Tanya Gaara

"Apanya?"

"Tentang wedding organizer yang akan kau bayar mahal itu" kata Gaara mempertegas pertanyaannya

"Tentu saja" jawab Sakura enteng

Gaara mulai berpikir kalau itu adalah kesempatan besar baginya untuk menunjukkan kebolehannya. Ia sadar kalau ia sekarang sedang membutuhkan banyak uang,dan mungkin kini dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang melakukannya"

.

.

.

Bersambung...

* * *

Hallo Readers \\(^o^)/...

Ketemu lagi sama author disini yang mungkin akan curcol kepada kalian semua buat minta maaf karena fic ini buat sekarang dan seterusnya mungkin nggak akan bisa apdet kilat seperti biasanya karena author masih galau soalnya tab yang author pake rusak (T^T)

apalagi sekarang author masih sibuk dengan tugas sekolah yang mendadak jadi banyak belum lagi beberapa hari lagi sekolah ngadain study tour ke Bali...yeey finally

Tapi author janji selambat lambatnya akan apdet sebulan sekali,dan makasih buat perhatiannya...

See you next chapter (^3^)/


End file.
